


绿头苍蝇

by nowelie



Category: Karroy, 凯源
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:33:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowelie/pseuds/nowelie





	1. Chapter 1

1

友珍婚礼定在农历初八，王源刚升高二的那个暑假。  
天气热得像蒸桑拿，气象台念叨了一星期台风要来了。  
上午体育馆提前了一小时闭馆，被赶出来的王源一行人在交通灯前的斑马线上散伙，一人嘴里叼着一冰棒等待绿灯点亮。  
坛子吸溜着化到指头上的奶油，含混不清地和王源打赌，“你……你要是能在你姐姐的婚礼上不说一句话，开学一个月的饭钱，我请。”

王源把自行车停在酒店门口，揪着领口扇了扇风，抬头望着立在酒店门口已经开始发瘪的充气拱桥，想到坛子那满头大汗又得意洋洋的样子，不禁嘀咕了一句猪头。  
婚礼仪式已接近尾声，王源一推开宴会厅的门，迎面灌来的空调冷风猛地吹了他一趔趄，难免会让人产生自己不受欢迎的想法。  
酒店算不上不什么高档，会场内贴着的壁纸已经褪成了惨淡的土黄色，洇出的霉斑像密密麻麻的蚁洞。一副少儿频道主持人打扮的婚礼司仪正站在舞台边和音响师说着什么，从伴奏里飘出来的萨克斯声大一阵小一阵，蓝色脚灯照耀着粉色装饰，很像进入了盘丝洞。  
王源环视了一圈没见到友珍的影子，却被母亲逮个正着。  
“又去哪儿疯了。”母亲远远盯住他，拉开旁边空着的椅子。  
“路上塞得要命。”王源勾起指头摆摆手，眼神飘忽地用唇语回答。

“都说了塞车。”王源坐下来又重复了一遍，把餐巾从杯子里抽出来铺到腿上，低头给坛子回简讯，「你就等着破产吧。」  
“源源才来呀，上补习班了？听说在淮海路那边？那么远，打车来嘛，天气又热。”王源抬头看去，原来是张阿姨。  
“补数学？淮海路那边可不行，市南高新区有个马老师听说过没？二十天一万块，家长照样抢破头。”视线往右移一格，李阿姨搭腔。  
“哎，服务生，你们这个汤已经冷掉了，催了三次让热一下，我要求不过分吧？”好像该叫赵阿姨的。  
“请稍等……”背后服务生的声音有气无力。  
“是不是要等到下辈子你们才会……”  
“我再催一下厨房。”  
“彩金又没少交你的，不要只喝饮料。”手背冷不防被筷子敲了一下，王源回神对上妈妈恨铁不成钢的表情。  
王源哼哼两声，牙齿把吸管咬得扁扁，瞥了瞥嘴，眼睛朝下一位即将发言的阿姨扫过去，却在看清正对面的人后一口气把可乐呛了出来。  
碳酸泡泡上冲到鼻孔，王源连忙拽过纸巾胡乱盖住脸，低着头把视线扯回面前的餐盘，白瓷碗里的海参和鲍鱼正惨淡地沉在清汤底下。  
“友珍姐姐呢。”越看那海参越不顺眼，王源心虚地拨弄着勺子，眼神往舞台上飘。  
母亲还没开口，却被越过那人隔两个座的徐阿姨听了去，“你以为是你们高中生开毕业典礼呀，喊声茄子拍拍屁股就走人。”王源闻声扭回头，这徐阿姨嘴巴奇大，发声却只停留在高音部的A，猩红的两片嘴唇被她嚼来嚼去，再开口时唇色已吃去一半，“当然是换衣服去了。”  
衣服。  
王源暗松一口气，心有戚戚，终于可以过渡到下一个话题。

但大人们讲事情并不喜爱平铺直述，讲小孩子升学，要先讨论半小时当前教学环境，学区房购买规格，物价上涨情况，二胎生育政策，最后意犹未尽回到最初主题，拍拍脑袋一脸迷茫，“是小升初还是幼升小来着？”  
以此类推，讲衣服也是如此：  
“刚才去洗手间见到隔壁宴会厅也在办婚礼，排场是这里三倍，那才是风风光光，友珍没那个命，我们也只好委屈一点嘛。”  
“委屈也是替友珍委屈，我们年轻时候条件再不好婚礼却也没有现在这么寒酸呀，不能因为怀了孩子就这么敷衍，叫别人看去了可是笑话。”  
“不过孩子不是借口啦。”  
“那倒也是。”  
“听说有三个月？”  
“三个月不短了，怪不得选中式礼服，上半身下半身一分开，小肚子都被短襟盖住了。”  
“女孩子婚礼还是该穿白婚纱，长裙摆一拖，庄重又典雅，像我家雅婷那一套，花了这个数呢。”  
王源眯着眼睛看到白瓷杯映出五根指头。  
“等会儿就换西式啦，婚礼是女孩子秀场。”  
“不过雅婷现在还没要孩子么。  
“你以为没催过哦，人家每次说年轻时候事业为重，我们总不能一直当老古董。”  
“哪像友珍啊……”  
戛然而止。  
阿姨们谈话像打太极，饭桌是他们的梅花桩。大家心照不宣地将各自珍藏的秘密拼凑一番，哧哧地笑一阵，秘密烘干了。  
王源听在耳朵里，吸管拨弄杯子里快化干净的冰块，起了水雾的玻璃杯映出自己模糊的脸，他一仰头把冰块吃进嘴里，咯吱咯吱的嚼成沙冰，心里不太痛快。  
这时妈妈打断大家，说新的菜品上来了，大家不要只顾着讲。  
王源重新抽一张纸巾，擦干净手心后胡乱团了团丢进脚边的垃圾桶，无意瞥见歪斜着漏出一角的请帖柬。雪白信纸染上棕黄的茶渍，茶梗拼凑出祝愿钟嘉声先生同王友珍小姐百年好合的模糊字样。  
他有些心虚地把垃圾桶往角落里踢了踢。  
“有甲鱼分，碗拿过去。”母亲的声音适时在耳边响起。  
王源的注意力还在那请帖上面，不假思索伸出去手，反应过来是什么甲鱼时话已经飙出口，“我才不要吃龟……”  
“……头。”尾音落地，手臂僵在半空，收也不是，不收也不是。  
“嗯？”盛汤的人反应很快，抬眼看向他。  
王源深吸一口气，脑袋飞速旋转着，迎面注视着那个人的眼睛，直到自己把自己逼到了无路可退的境地。最后泄气般的啧了一声，抬抬手腕，“……碗……”说完紧紧闭上了嘴巴。  
对方明显皱了皱眉毛。  
王源装作什么也没有发生，舔了舔干燥的嘴唇，接过对方递过来的碗时画蛇添足地补上“谢谢堂哥”四个字。  
空调开得太低了。

 

自己真是傻得可以。过后王源这么想。  
那天下午还有补习班要上，宴席上他只匆匆见了在隔壁桌敬酒的友珍一眼，阿姨们说她是去换衣服，但出来的时候还是穿着那套火红描金的中式礼服。王源视线停留在她小腹三五秒，看不出任何异样，友珍依旧匀称苗条。  
但王源说不上是替她开心还是什么，某一秒钟，他觉得自己能感受到友珍的所有心情，但也只是那么一秒钟而已。  
就好像每个人都有自己不得已的苦衷，要想自己幸福，就不得分注意力在其他人身上，好心的总量是均等的，你分给了别人，自己就少了一份。  
至于那什么堂哥嘛，王源翻过身子，用被子把自己卷成蛋卷，试图伪装成少男心事的伤感，结果没过一会儿就冒了满头大汗。他的卧室没有装空调，最后只能像枚夹在书封与扉页间的藏书票一样平摊在床上，决定暂时不去想他。

 

预期中的台风没有来，于半途中偏转了路线，只堪堪擦过一个边便去了海上，雨倒是连续下了两天，敲下一地梧桐树叶。但只也是平平无奇，发生在夏天的普通的雨罢了。  
二十天一万块的金牌马老师辅导课王源自然上不起，在他看来还是上三休二的少年宫集训营更有性价比。傍晚下了课和坛子他们去游泳馆，借浴室免费冲个澡再回去。王源一直给坛子他们洗脑，说游泳池里全是尿，说完便被这群人抓住一通好打，但再也没见谁下去过。  
期间王源倒是又碰到友珍一次，在家附近的连锁超市。他去三楼看球鞋，心仪的那双果真还摆在展示台，眼睛吃饱了，再心满意足的去一楼买妈妈吩咐的马桶除味剂。  
去收银台排队的时候被人从后面拍了肩膀，王源回头一看，正是友珍。  
他下意识去看她肚子，反应过来这举动不太礼貌时已经晚了，只好摸着鼻子转移话题，朝她身后望去，“他呢？”叫姐夫总觉得别扭。  
友珍看出他的窘迫，故意打趣，“在母婴区呢。”  
语气里的调侃不言而喻，王源哼了一声，反身扫了眼友珍的手推车，结果看到埋在最底下的洋酒，捞出来一看度数，一怔，脱口问她怎么还买酒。  
“有客人来嘛，”友珍不慌不忙地把酒放在收银台，顺便把王源手里的除味剂抢到自己手上，摇摇瓶子，一脸大方，“我请客。”  
王源不和她客气，见她一副从容的样子也就没把酒的事情放在心上。  
亲戚中的平辈人里友珍和王源关系最好，友珍大他五岁，念高中的时候写给暗恋对象的第一封情书还是托当时在读六年级的王源送去的。

晚上吃饭王源提了一嘴在超市遇到友珍的事，母亲也没说什么，掐了掐指头，算出友珍的小孩出生大概要在春天，然后招呼着他多喝点水把那盘咸蛋焗豆吃完，末了随口问了句和王俊凯关系怎么样。  
王源一口水差一点又喷出来。  
“上次不是说那一万块的补习班么，他之前就在那上。”母亲回头把风扇开到最大档，吹得放在客厅桌子上的卷子哗啦作响。  
“然后呢。”王源嚼不动了，咕咚咕咚喝水，囫囵吞下去。他一紧张就爱喝水。  
“今天在楼道门口碰到他，送了两斤葡萄过来，蛮有礼貌的嘛。”风扇转头的时候把母亲刚烫的卷发吹得张牙舞爪，六点钟天还不是很暗，餐厅没开灯，背光的妈妈很像李逵。  
李逵继续说，“之前他家装修不是还来和你住过一星期么，当时不玩挺好的吗，后来怎么也没联系了。”  
水喝完了，王源恹恹地摩挲着筷子，看去摆在玄关旁关公像面前的那盘绿葡萄，夹起最后一筷子咸蛋，声音有气无力，“这不是学业繁忙么。”  
“你也好意思说。”李逵女士白了他一眼。

 

不怪妈妈喜欢人家，放眼全天下，任何一个亲戚圈中怎么样也能找出类拔萃的榜样，而像未婚先育的友珍，就是作为反面教材来的。  
有这么一茬，王源有时候也会想，自己爸爸早早跟人跑了也不错，亲戚们顾忌着自己情绪不敢问东问西，万一问出个PTSD没人担责任，所以当边缘人反而更轻松，不过他这么想完又觉得自己挺没良心，这世界上哪有盼自己爸爸早没的。  
也正是因为这样，尤其是爷爷也走了以后，家族血脉之间的联系更是岌岌可危名存实亡。除了一直住在本市的友珍一家，王源和其他的伯伯婶婶基本没怎么见过面。  
王源也想过，要是和这堂哥永远不见面，也不至于发生后来的事情，但这和爸爸和其他女人私奔又没什么区别，妈妈和自己都没法提前做准备。

 

明明什么也没有做，暑假却要过完了，补习班也在离开学还有两星期的时候结束了，剩下的时间王源每天都和坛子他们泡游泳馆。  
游泳馆。  
王源再又挨了一遭围殴后，解释是这样的：如果每天都争做第一批入馆人员的话，那别人喝的岂不是都是……  
坛子等人：哇靠王源没想到你这么毒……  
虽然嘴上这么说，但等游泳馆开馆，几个人排在最前面一个不落，王源不紧不慢插到他们中间，打个哈欠：嗨，你们这么早就来啦。  
说完被压在地上又是一顿暴揍：干！让我们起大早排队你这么晚才来！

但永远不要对假期的泳池抱什么期望，在享受了半刻钟的宁静后，你甚至可以在水中开一间养鸭场。  
游泳教练带着一队小学生在浅水区扑通扑通下饺子，刚办完游泳卡的八十岁老太问旁边的推销员听说游泳能防帕金森究竟真不真，还有借着水波涌动的亲密接触来增进感情的年轻情侣，女生在喝了两大口水后，湿淋淋地大声质问男生心里是不是有了别人。  
“我以后才不会带女朋友来泳池。”坛子若有所思道。  
“你这辈子能不能结束单身还是个问题。”王源扒开挡在自己面前的明黄色游泳圈，丢下一句“我先上去休息会儿”，一边哆哆嗦嗦地往岸上爬。水里撒了太多漂白剂，再泡下去就不是白斩鸡的问题了，而是直接走向实验室用尸体。  
“帮我带瓶水回来！”坛子喊他，顺便激起身后一众人的连锁反应。  
“我要可乐！”  
“看看有卖可丽饼没～～～”  
“滚——”王源反身一脚把拖鞋甩水里去。  
本想来个华丽的回旋踢，却没成想一转身就撞对面人身上去了。

伴随着一声女高音的尖叫，王源脚踩泳池边的水迹往后滑，身体不受控制的后仰，眼见后脑勺马上要撞地板上，索性眼睛一闭，脑中一黑，心里飞速念了一句阿弥陀佛。  
并非像网上流传的那样人人能看到濒死幻影。婚礼上远远看到的友珍、每天睡前给关二爷烧香的妈妈、夹在英语词典里褪色的全家合照、还有睡在自己床边地板上的王俊凯，这些王源通通没有看到。  
他只是在黑暗中感觉到自己的手腕便被人拉了过去，两力角逐中反向扑进来人怀中，咕咚一声，自己抱着对方坠进了水里。

王源再睁开眼，隔着浅蓝色的水，看到的就是王俊凯的脸。

 

 

2

直到被从四面八方赶过来的坛子一行人拖到岸边，王源都有些恍惚。  
“傻了吧，”坛子一张大脸挤到中央，拍拍他脸，一脸无语，“让你帮忙带点东西就寻死，又没说不给你钱，何必呢。”  
“你刚才那侧方位旋转一周半双人跳水花压得挺小啊，可惜手机没拍到……”  
“抱可紧了王源，嘿嘿。”  
“滚……”王源不耐烦地挥挥聚在自己头顶上方的这群苍蝇，一侧头，刚好对上鼓鼓囊囊的一包黑泳裤。  
“……”裤缝的蓝色走线一路绵延到那人腰部，再往上走是包裹得细腻紧实的麦色肌肤。愈发不妙的预感反而怂恿着他视线上移，直到看到水滴从王俊凯的下颌角滑下。  
啪嗒，溅落在自己耳边。  
王源眼睛一抖，再睁开时眼底已恢复清明，只听他清了清嗓子，正色道，你怎么在这儿。  
话虽这么说，心想的却是，自己这个色胚，白看这么一番，也算值了。

 

游泳馆浴室是由一扇扇立起来的磨砂挡板分割成的细小方块，很像买冰箱赠送的冷冻格。王源冲得慢，出来时王俊凯已经穿好衣服了，蓝白条纹体恤和牛仔裤，毛巾搭在肩膀，背对着门口正低头系表带。  
听到身后动静，他转头过来，问王源看没看到吹风机。  
“早坏掉了，”王源走到T型柜另一头，翻出团在一起的体恤短裤抖了抖，刚套上一只胳膊，突然想起什么，连忙把头从领口伸出来，犹豫了一下，“刚才那女生是你女朋友？”  
穿绛红色波点连体泳衣的女生从水里探出脑袋问这边出了什么状况的样子在脑海中挥之不去。  
“嗯？”王俊凯一怔，抬头看过去。  
“嗯什么嗯，明明有听到。”王源嘀咕着把裤链拉好，拨拨发梢的水珠，取下柜子上的钥匙环套到手上，飞速瞄王俊凯一眼，往门口走去，“不想讲就算了，”一顿，复继续说道，“哦，对了，我妈让我谢谢你的葡萄。”  
更衣室的弹簧门使劲儿忽闪了两下。  
过了半晌，王俊凯的声音伴着脚步从背后传来，路过仰头看着贴在走廊两旁碧蓝色瓷砖上的宣传画的王源，拍拍他的头，丢下句“不客气。”然后越过他走到女更衣室门边。  
王源后知后觉没躲开，皱了下眉，扭过脸看向王俊凯的方向。  
花岗纹的地板铺了细长的一道水迹，窗外的樟树叶子纹丝不动，白色的鸟飞到树枝上，警觉地逡巡一番，立马又飞走。  
不一会儿女生抱着包包出来了，回头看了眼王源，问王俊凯，不是堂弟么，怎么不一起走。  
王源立马背过身，探着头朝男更衣室喊：坛子！你妈喊你回家吃饭！

 

眼见夏天即将结束，天气却丝毫没有要转凉的迹象，气温一直维持在三十四五度左右。  
没有风，新长出来的梧桐叶子紧紧贴在树枝上，蝉鸣的季节也早已经过去了。在这样的温度里，骑着单车穿过长青路整个人的后背都会湿透，王源却乐此不疲地像只黄牛一样犁过每一条长街。  
王源喜欢骑单车，那辆白色的捷安特是他为数不多的私人贵重物品，虽然妈妈也说过，家里那栋两室一厅的房子早晚也是他的。  
尽管那房子冬凉夏暖采光不好隔音奇差藏在壁纸后的墙壁还爬满了霉斑。  
不过王源对这些还真没什么要求。坛子他们来过他家几次，六十几平的空间铺上两盒打开的披萨就已经没了落脚地方，几个大男生只好挤一排在窗边吃完。之后他们就常拿这事儿笑话他，说他长得白白净净清清秀秀，怎么对生活一点没追求，放眼全班没一个比他更直男。  
说这话的时候他们正在游戏城打电动，王源凭一己之力大杀四方将其余三人KO得血条全尽，惹得坛子心生不快，说这游戏太没挑战性，听说楼上新开了台球厅，他请客，再比一场怎么样，没成想又输了个底朝天，嘟囔着，以后请谁都不请王源了。  
关于朋友们对于自己家庭情况的评说，王源以前听了没觉得怎样，玩笑就是玩笑，他不在乎就不妨碍做朋友。但自从发觉自己性向有点不对劲后王源就觉得这话越发好笑，心里琢磨着要哪天出柜，不知道那时候他们脸上又会是什么表情，会不会得出什么寒门出给子的结论。  
不过话说这栋楼着实也太旧了，上星期下的雨怎么到现在还有积水，并……流到了楼道里？  
王源抬头从楼梯间等缝隙里往上望去，水流漫到台阶的边沿，擦着手臂在空中形成珠帘。  
他暗道一声不妙，五步并三步朝自己家门跑去。  
果不其然，打开门，水倏地涌来，像滚到沙滩最尽头的海浪，漫湿了他的脚尖。  
王源叹口气，踮着脚从门踱到卫生间，里面头顶巨大泡沫的洗衣机正在水面上飘摇。

 

友珍在电话里听了王源的一番描述哈哈大笑，笑完了问他这几天住哪儿，“地板都得泡皱了吧，不然住我家吧。”  
“不去。”  
“再说一遍。”  
“……同学收留我呢。再说，”王源踢了脚正趴在床脚看杂志的坛子，“你不是新婚么，我才不去搞什么家庭破坏。”  
“什么时候这么变这么贴心。”友珍笑。  
“巧了，今天刚开始，”王源又踹了一脚坛子，“不说了，我还有点事儿，先挂了。”  
“哎一等，你妈住哪儿？”  
“她们单位有住的地方，真挂了啊，拜拜。”  
王源挂上电话一扔手机，就朝坛子那儿拱去了，“我说你是不是有病，大白天看黄色杂志，哼哼唧唧的发什么情，我这儿正打电话呢。”  
坛子被踢了三脚仍不为所动，津津有味舔下指头翻过下一页，“反正你又没女朋友，怕什么，哎，王源，你真不看？床底下还有，你这好不容易来一次我才特意翻出来，平时齐岳他们几个来我还不给看呢。”  
王源冷笑一声，“你以为我跟你一样，走，打球去，给你泄泄火。”  
“不是吧，那么热天。”坛子一把把杂志扣脸上，发出哀嚎。  
王源不管他，径直往门外走。  
“再说，”坛子挺尸几秒后见王源心意已决，无奈哆哆嗦嗦地从床上爬起来换衣服，“你哪儿跟我不一样了。”  
握在门把上的手顿了一下，王源耸耸肩，甩了拖鞋过去，“别往脸上贴金，我那么帅。”  
“靠！”坛子把拖鞋甩回来。

 

家里的房子淹的不算太严重，物业带着维修工来家里检查了一遍，说线路有点问题，住人有点危险，看有什么值钱的先往外搬一搬。  
王源看着妈妈罕见的没跟人吵而是默默地站在软塌塌的地板上往行李箱里收拾衣服，一时也有点不知所措。  
而直到看到她拿着袋子要把门口那座关公也往箱子里打包的时候王源才觉出不对劲一把拦住她。妈妈不说话，劲儿却不小，眼见就要挣脱，王源就连忙再加把劲儿往后拖，双方僵持了好一会儿，等力气耗的差不多了，王源才略胜一筹。  
他挠挠头，拖过椅子来给妈妈坐，干笑两声，“拔河呢。”  
妈妈神色平静，面无异色，拿起杯子喝下半杯水，问他要不要同自己去单位住。  
“跟坛子说好了去他家先住两天。”王源也累了，拖了另外一个椅子来坐。  
“行。”妈妈好似下定决心。  
“出什么事了？”  
“没有。”  
王源哦了一声，背着书包关门的时候，心里想，才怪。  
但妈妈不说，就是她能解决，自己插手只有帮倒忙的份。王源不再继续追问，双方在这方面有多年培养起来的默契。

 

坛子家住的那个小区蛮高档，绿化带种一大丛从东南亚移植过来的阔叶树，坛子指着那白色小花，说这个叫鸡蛋花。  
王源问，那要是和番茄花杂交，岂不是直接可以喝番茄蛋花汤了。  
坛子骂他白痴。  
绿化旁就是篮球场。他们去的时候已经被人占了，对方一群人黑黢黢又人高马大的，看样子是住这里放暑假的大学生。两人对视一眼，默默地抱着篮球往体育建材那边走了。  
重新穿越回绿化带和鸡蛋花，坛子骂了句“晦气。”  
“是上次你说的那些人？”  
“上次是跟齐岳和陈唯明他们，你没在，看我们高中生可着劲儿的欺负，搞得陈唯明都有心理阴影了，没见上次叫他出来打球说肚子疼么，那就是后遗症。”  
“你不老吹你哥混黑社会吗？搞他啊。”  
“他不是忙么……”  
“挑断仇家脚筋这事儿还用得着你哥亲自动手？”  
“嗨，我说王源你这人怎么这样。“  
“你不说了我和你一样吗？”王源睚眦必究。  
“我可没你这么阴损。”  
“不过你怎么也不去游泳了，不会也跟陈唯明一样，在泳池里被谁给欺负了吧，难道是上次落水落下的阴影？”坛子费力挤上踏步机，晃荡起肥胖的身躯。  
“还碰到过几次你哥，跟上次和他一起的那女生一起，我后来想起来了，那女生就是市南那个……什么来着？哦哦，金牌马老师的女儿！好像叫马一然。”  
“……”  
“不过你哥也太那个了，本来泳池就没几个女生，他一来全跑他哪儿去了。”  
“……”王源无话可说。  
六七点钟的太阳早已经沉下去，天空呈现出一种瑰丽的紫红色，坛子和王源有一搭没一搭的聊，谁谁谁的暗恋对象，某某某的初恋女友，王源有些心不在焉，开始还接两句调侃一番，后面就直接趴栏杆上发呆了。  
“哎，跟你说隔壁班的柳露呢，你觉得怎么样啊。”只有坛子一个人契而不舍。  
“嗯？蛮好的。”根本不知道柳露是谁。  
“靠……你别也喜欢她啊……”  
“这你不用担心。”王源打了个哈欠，“咦，你不喜欢我姐啦？”  
“靠！我对王友珍的爱天地可鉴！”坛子发完誓，却于暗处小心翼翼试图在他脸上搜寻出关于心不在焉的蛛丝马迹。“不过怎么看你心事重重的。”  
“家里被淹了伤心呗。”  
“你不会真喜欢她吧！”坛子被惹急了，“齐岳那小子回来跟我说柳露告诉他自己已心有所属，还是我们都认识的人！”  
“那你们得小心陈唯明。”王源好整以暇笑笑，隐约有些不耐烦。  
“你就是失恋了哼哼，齐岳失恋的时候也是这样。”  
“失你个大头。”王源紧跟着嘀咕了一句，柳露到底谁啊……  
但他听到说王俊凯找女朋友的事，第一反应是王俊凯这个死吃软饭的，竟然靠女朋友上补习班，失恋的感觉反而很轻，轻到他轻轻叹口气，顺着风就吹走。  
也许我根本不喜欢他。王源下巴搭在手臂上，望着不远处突然点亮的路灯，心里默默地想。

 

3.

王源家被淹了的事儿成了朋友间们的笑谈，大家有事没事都拿出来笑一番。  
他还是那副无所谓的态度，躺在屏幕后面气定神闲敲几个字：我这么惨，还不快请我吃饭。  
点击发送，刚还活跃着的几个人头像瞬间变灰下线。  
最后还是坛子拎着钱包大发慈悲的去桥头另一边的夜市请王源吃粉。  
涪城的夜市比涪城市本身要有名，十几年前只开在荷花巷的一条小吃街如今被政府划了单独的片区拿来开发，一年四季慕名而来的游客如织如潮。尤其夏天，到了晚上，街灯点亮，人群和着道中央的流动摊位一起游动，好像漂浮在河流上的花灯。  
王源每次去都会想起中学时学过的一篇名叫天上的街市的课文，虽然他只记得题目。  
那天正值星期天，晚上七八点钟摊点的人还是很多，两人光是等位子就用了半个钟头。  
坛子到外面去让老板娘再加一份花甲，王源坐在角落里给妈妈打电话。  
头顶的吊扇嘎啦嘎啦地转着头，搅和着热成一摊粥的空气，风过很久才能吹过来，没两秒钟又吹走了。  
电话那头过了很久才接，听声音很静，王源以为她在办公室，问怎么这么晚还在加班。  
“催债的来了。”妈妈在记账公司做财务，年中和年尾是最忙的时候。  
“家里钥匙没带，鱼该喂了，明天我去单位找你。”王源被热得不行，一边朝端着盘子走进来的坛子比划一边往外面走，坛子嘴巴塞得鼓鼓囊囊地冲他挤眉弄眼。  
“我回去就好了。”妈妈顿了一下。  
“还有其他卷子都没带出来，到时候顺便一起，中午你有事情？”  
“在家里也没见你写过作业。”  
“……你在外面吃饭？”王源听到电话那头传来小提琴声。  
“那你明天来找我吧。”妈妈说完便挂上电话。  
王源挠了挠头，忘了问是早上还是中午，还想再打回去，听到坛子在身后大声叫唤，王源按下手机刚准备让他把吃的留下，结果一转身看到坐在他身边的人，手机举在耳边，话却说不出来了。  
管他早上还是中午。他匆匆挂了机，向屋内走去。  
站到那人面前，想说“你怎么在这儿”，在未出口的时候突然意识到这样的开头已经用过一次了，只好在话临到嘴边的时候改成“你来了啊”。  
还不如不改。  
坛子一脸茫然，“啊？你俩约好了？”  
“没有，我刚送走朋友，”王俊凯分开一次性筷子，两根筷子交叉磨掉毛刺，伸手递给王源，“碰巧了。”  
王源悻悻接过来，扯了张凳子坐下，把放在坛子面前的那盆花甲拉到三人中间，倒了很多辣椒油进去，“不是让你点辣的吗。”  
“吃辣犯痔疮不知道么，”坛子白了他一眼，紧接着嗷了一声，“哎你踢我干嘛。”  
王源瞪他一眼。  
“你不知道我和他住同一小区吗。”王俊凯点的是牛肉粉，他把香菜挑出来放一边，眼睛低着，话冲向王源。  
“听我妈提过一次，没记住，原来是那边啊，以后找你玩。”王源抄着粉吹凉，不知不觉说了客套话。  
王俊凯恩了声，没和他继续客套，大概还是能感受得到所谓的亲戚关系在某种程度上反而比不上朋友的亲密，不继续过问反而体现出他的体贴。  
但王源对这样的体贴有些感到无所适从，既生疏，又越界，却最正常。  
香菜被挑干净了，王俊凯喝了口汤，“之后没再去过游泳馆吗，只见到你朋友。”  
王源停下筷子，抬头看了他一眼，第一反应是找水杯。  
“准是他那次跌进水里被吓怕啦，”坛子插嘴，“更何况在你面前丢脸，他面子才薄呢。”越听越觉得他铆足了劲儿在王俊凯面前嘲讽自己。  
“呵呵，”王源避开王俊凯探究的眼神，干笑两声不甘示弱，“去不去没差，坛子夸了你好多次身材好人气高，现在见了你和见了偶像一样。”  
“是啊是啊，”坛子脸上堆满讨好的笑容，“不知道哥哥什么时候有空教教我们仰泳啊。”之前也不知道是谁在被抢了风头后满腹怨言。  
“学费两千八百看我们这关系这么铁打个七折再抹去零头给我两千块就好了。”王源一脸大方。  
“你是你哥么。”坛子白他一眼。  
“一家人，没差。”王源低头吃了一大口粉。  
王俊凯的眼神在两人脸上来回飘一阵，最后落在王源低头露出的发旋，把自己手边的杯子推过去，没说话。  
粉汤凉了好一阵儿，这会儿没那么烫吃起来正好，王源细细嚼着，吃得很认真。对食物认真的好处就是可以逃避不想继续的话题，嘴巴塞满了从某种程度来说算是一种体面的装傻。  
然而这种装傻，从小到大看清并戳破他的人只有友珍。友珍拿苍蝇拍猛击他头的头部，骂他，靠，你又不来大姨妈，老是吃我的红枣干嘛。

 

友珍高中读的是职高，学服装设计，每天不是在教室里打板就是在缝纫机前缝线头。授课老师偶尔在电视上给学生们放时装周走秀，最后得出的结论是大家看看就行，“正常人谁穿那个。”  
那么强调几次，友珍逐渐看清楚自己的未来，往好了想能成为淘宝店主，但最有可能的是和她的那些同学一样，一起成为服装加工厂的缝纫女工。  
所以她恋爱的理由，更像是为了逃避未来，只要和在这一刻和男朋友在一起，未来就抓不到她。  
当然这也侧方面印证了王源为什么说她眼光差。  
从被逼迫给友珍的初恋对象送情书开始，到友珍终嫁做人妇结束。期间王源问她到底看上那些长得千奇百怪的对方哪点。  
友珍故作神秘地回答等你有喜欢的人就知道了。  
“我喜欢帅的。”  
“女生应该是漂亮才对。”友珍纠正他。  
“我只是站在你的角度说罢了。”王源替友珍封好情书的信封，挥挥手，“祝你好运。”  
那时候的王源还不知道此刻的对话中早已蕴藏着关于命运已写好的注脚，几近一语成谶，他喜欢上了同性，而那个不知道该称为幸运儿还是倒霉鬼的男孩正是被自己叫作堂哥的王俊凯。

 

正在长身体的男孩子们胃口都很大，粉汤很快就吃完了，本来坛子还想再去叫烧烤的，结果听说王俊凯说要回去了，他也立马改变主意说正好顺路不如就一起吧。  
夜市的尽头有现场卡拉OK机，结伴来玩的女生站在机柜前放声合唱，“背影是真的人是假的，没什么执着；悲哀是真的泪是假的，本来没因果。”  
王源走在最后面，脚下踩过王俊凯的影子。  
“跟上啊！”坛子在前面停下朝他招手。  
王俊凯也停下脚步回过头。  
热风像母牛的舌头舔舐他的脸颊，吹乱他的刘海，他抬起手来理了理，风还在继续，他便继续。  
王源觉得他的眼睛好像在看自己，焦点却有些虚。他跑两步跟上去，跳到台阶上走到坛子身侧。  
路灯下的影子终于并成三排，长到外面的冬青叶子刮着他的小腿，月亮出来，月季花也睡着了。  
他走了两步从台阶上跳下来，心里琢磨着还是算了吧。

 

妈妈工作的记账公司在旧城区，早些年遗留下来的道路交通问题到现在也没有解决。写字楼周围都是单行道，坐公交到最近一站还要再步行五百米才能到。  
王源去的早，到的时候还不到十一点，一楼的新来的保安要他出示身份卡，不然就打电话让楼上的人来接，王源摆摆手，说等会儿再来。  
马路对面新开了家超市，请了些舞队的人在跳舞，都是年轻女孩，穿白色短裙和粘满亮片的粉色露脐吊带，太阳的光照在上面，再反射成彩色的光映在女孩子们年轻的脸上。  
舞台下的推销人员高举大喇叭喊得声嘶力竭，“超市开业，前一百名顾客一律打九折！凡凭购物小票均可参与抽奖活动，中奖率高达百分之百！”  
本来还稀稀拉拉站在圈外围观的人一听这中奖率立马急了，百分之百，相当于白送嘛，人头攒动，一窝蜂就往那小老鼠洞里拱了。  
王源本来也想凑热闹，但人实在太多，只好去旁边商店买了支雪糕，顶着日头一个人站到台下看女孩们跳舞。  
站右边最前排的那个女孩子一边挥着胳膊一边和他搭讪，小弟弟，你看哪个姐姐最漂亮。  
“都很漂亮。”王源认真打量了一圈，面不改色舔一口奶油。  
“如果选一个当你女朋友呢？”看来跳舞确实很无聊，本来需要高抬腿的动作，女生只是敷衍地往前踢了踢，一门心思想要从和王源的聊天中找到解脱。  
“可是我喜欢男的诶。”捏在左手心的雪糕包装纸被悄悄攥紧了，王源笑着说。  
女生只一愣的瞬间便踩空了脚下的节拍，再想要重新跟上音乐却手忙脚乱比划了好久。  
终于跟上节奏的时候，从舞台上丢下两个字，“……神经。”  
人类有时候真的很奇怪，只是听到不喜欢的答案，便会恼羞成怒。  
可即使被骂神经王源也不恼，他低头看看手机，还有一刻钟十一点半，雪糕吃完了，妈妈该下班了。  
他挥挥手和刚才的女生说再见，却在转头的一瞬间，和排在女生旁边穿着同样舞蹈服装的另一个女孩撞上了视线。  
女生匆匆瞥过头移开了眼，但王源已经认出了她。  
那是马一然。括弧，王俊凯的绯闻女友，自己的前情敌。

 

意外来得太突然，以至于王源坐上电梯到达十二层接过妈妈递过来的钥匙都有点混乱。  
“路上如果遇到不认识的人搭讪不要理。”  
“哦。”  
“顺便看一下家里线路修的怎么样，不要总在外面晃。”  
“好。”持续走神中。  
“被鬼撞了？”  
“嗯。”回过神猛地摇摇头，一脸愤慨，“都说了不要随便咒我！”  
走廊中传来妈妈嘹亮的笑声。  
王源气鼓鼓地拎着钥匙往回走，边走边想，笑吧笑吧，到时候被人家知道你儿子的性取向，看你还笑得出来。  
而等乘电梯重新回到一楼，王源才想起来刚才忘记问妈妈昨晚神神秘秘的是和谁在吃饭。  
王源不介意妈妈再婚，一个人总归是孤零零的，开心最重要。  
可如果未来的自己也是一个人呢。  
友珍不知道而自己知道的是，当下发生的每一个瞬间都不得不与未来扯上关系，逃不开，躲不掉，就好像下棋，布下的每一粒子都决定着未来的输赢。  
他重新走到外面的世界，抬头望向天空，太阳依旧很大，眼睛被光刺得只能眯成一条缝。

 

4.

王源住的那个小区叫银河美地，上世纪盖的楼盘起这样一个名字很不常见。  
而它原本的面貌也没有差到哪里去，居民楼体刷的是浅绿色的漆，绿地间种松树，道路两旁种的则是银杏。夏天银杏的叶子是嫩绿，松树则是郁郁葱葱的深绿，两种绿交相掩映着身后被晒到泛白的居民楼，很像希什金遗落在人间的调色盘。  
住在这里的老住户大多是爷爷奶奶的辈分，年轻人因为工作去了外地，把这里变成养老院，除此之外落户在这里的年轻人无非是因为房租便宜而选择在此的流动人口，昼伏夜归，行色匆匆，王源上学的时候会和他们一起走。  
银杏树夏天结白果，据说有药用价值，可以泡水喝，具体治什么大家也不太清楚，反正药用嘛，想必喝了也不至于出毛病，于是一到晚上老年人们便带着自制的竹竿站在树下敲树枝。白果落了一地，叶子也落了许多。  
王源记得小时候自己参与过几次，拿着塑料袋蹲在地上捡，拿回去要妈妈洗干净，装到玻璃瓶里放进冰箱。但也仅限于放进冰箱，没人吃，就一直放在那里，直到第二年，再放新的一瓶进去。后来家里大扫除清理杂物，包括爸爸没带走的衣物相册什么的，妈妈拿出来全扔掉了。  
银河美地旁边有座基督教堂，据说是早些年有人捐建的，一开始还像模像样，每星期有牧师来做礼拜，王源还去参加过那里的唱诗班，他声音清亮被选在高音部。不过后来因为牧师的工资长期发不下来，来礼拜的人也于心有愧，慢慢就散了。于是这建筑也就废了，被政府回收了回去，挂在墙上的耶稣画像换成历代革命领袖，一颗红心向党。  
但场地不能白空着，元旦时候社区会组织文艺联欢，王源依旧被拉进童声合唱团，他那时候已经读初中了，在一排刚及自己腰的孩子堆里显得格格不入，他们换了歌词，从哈利路亚唱到红旗飘飘，区别不大，只是每位参演人员不但要画红口红还要在额头点红心，愚蠢至极。  
友珍不知道从哪里搞到了那次的合照，珍藏着，并以此要挟他，“以后胆敢违逆本宫我就拿给你未来女友看。”

 

楼道里的水早已经干了，王源转开钥匙开门，屋里一股地板泡发后木头发出的腐朽气息。  
他开窗通了会儿风，觉得热，又把客厅的风扇搬进房间吹了起来。  
鱼缸里的两尾金鱼无精打采地游着，洒了鱼食进去也不为所动，王源隔着弧形的玻璃和它们大眼瞪小眼。幸好鱼的记忆只有七秒，不然活着该有多无聊。  
日历呼啦啦的刮着，他无所事事的躺回床上。  
王源的房间在背阴的那面，前段时间下雨，墙皮泡胀了，挨着窗户那边的壁纸也鼓鼓囊囊的，印上去的栀子花瓣发酵成了牡丹。

 

当时王俊凯第一次来也是躺在这张床上，右手撑着下巴问在地板上打地铺的王源，我们要不要换一下。  
“你是客人嘛，”王源拍拍枕头，想了想，侧头问他，“我妈晚上一般不会起夜，你要是不介意，我把房间的门打开，这样客厅开空调风可以吹进来。”  
“你怕热吗？”王俊凯问。  
王源摇摇头。  
“那还是把门关上吧。”  
“行。”王源把床单铺好，心想这人还挺害羞的。  
“奶奶家住山上，读高中之前暑假都会去她那儿住一个月，晚上山风凉……”王俊凯话说到一半突然停了，另起了个话头，“听说这附近有家老鸭汤很有名，明天你带我去尝尝吧。”  
“好。”  
王俊凯的体贴是从始至终的，王源那时候就有所察觉。  
而有关爷爷奶奶的事情王源的印象很模糊，大概一岁之前还见过，一家人搬出市外后就没怎么有联系了。主要是爸爸和爷爷家关系不太好，爸爸上面有大伯和二伯，他是最小却也最不听话的那个，年轻时候爷爷给他安排工作他不要，给他介绍对象他不要，工作可以再找，说好的亲事却因为面子不能退掉。结婚前一晚一家人好说歹说把他骗回来，第二天给他套上新郎西装他就知道是怎么一回事儿了。明明是个男的，闹的却堪比未入宫前的还珠格格，那婚也就没结成。  
结成了也就不会有你了，妈妈轻描淡写地说。  
所以王源出生后也只带回去看了几次，其余时间基本算是断了血缘关系。  
后来大伯一家也迁了过来，关系才终于缓和了几分。不过缓和没多久，爸爸就跟人走了。  
王俊凯所说的那些记忆，王源并不羡慕，小时候逢雨季时友珍骑自行车带他去桥上看河涨水，他们望着浑浊的天际试图寻找龙的踪迹，这些也是王俊凯没经历过的。大家有各自珍重的东西。  
结果过了那晚，第二天起一大早，王源看到的就是刚从浴室走进来的王俊凯。  
发梢的水还在往肩膀上滴，对方身上只穿一条短裤，被王源撞见，不自然地侧了侧身，毛巾往下扯了扯，一面蹲下从行李箱里翻出衣服穿上。  
王源心里暗笑，表面一本正经，故意问他，热不热啊。  
王俊凯倒装的很好，穿衣服的动作行云流水，系好衬衫最后一粒扣子，他笑笑，我习惯早上冲凉。  
就还蛮口是心非的。王源在心里想。  
但王俊凯这个人，不管怎样都不是讨人厌的人。鼻梁挺拔，眼睛深邃，无论从哪个角度看都是英俊的长相，而且待人接物很有一套，前天晚上王源已经领略了一番，结果第二天带他去吃老鸭汤，快要结束王源要去付钱的时候，却被告知和他一起来的那位男生已经早早付过了。  
和朋友不一样，和妈妈不一样，和友珍也不一样。王俊凯是另一种人。  
王源从来没有被这样对待过，出去吃东西有人帮他把一次性筷子掰好，吃甜筒时会第一时间递过来纸巾，甚至打篮球也是，提早会买好运动饮料。举手之劳，微不足道，但王源没有体验过，所以觉得受宠若惊。  
那时候彼此已经有点熟了，双方都是男生，年龄也只差一岁。王源拿手肘戳戳王俊凯腰，低声问他是不是交过好多女朋友。  
王俊凯当时正站在麦当劳柜台前取餐，周围环境嘈杂，餐厅里有人过生日，点播了一首生日快乐在放，他听不清，低头微微侧着耳朵靠向王源，啊了一声。  
而那距离又着实太近，王源一时没躲开，鼻尖蹭到他脸颊，顺势看清了对方低垂的睫毛。  
心就那么暂停了一下。  
“刚才说什么？没听清。”王俊凯端着餐盘走到靠窗的空位，把可乐递给王源。  
“没什么，”王源盯着他看了两秒，喉咙发干，打开可乐盖子喝了一大口，眼睛从王俊凯脸上错开，看去窗外，“想让你叫帮忙多加一点冰块来着。”

生物书上传授的最大尺度不过是性器官贴图，大人们对爱情更是谈虎色变，友珍钟情于丑男，周围关系紧密的朋友全是只靠黄色杂志打发荷尔蒙的傻瓜。  
没人来教，王源全靠自学，他发现只要把检索词换成同性，人们口中真爱的可信度甚至上升了百分之零点零零一，原来人类是那么的缺乏安全感。  
但即使没人点明，他也知道在大部分人的眼中男生该喜欢女生，女生该爱男生，阴阳两极，道法自然。  
而当他早上一睁开眼看到王俊凯侧身面向自己的睡脸，再一低头，发现自己晨勃了。  
只朦朦胧胧记得昨晚的梦里有他，还有许多无关紧要的人，大家在海边玩，海水涨潮了，自己被困在了礁石上。  
周公解梦里说，水有溯洄婴孩之意，胚胎成型时即裹覆于羊水之中，你觉得有所不同，不过是启动了最原始的冲动。  
一周后王俊凯站在楼道外挥手和他道别，楼下接他的轿车已经停了许久，不耐烦地又鸣了声笛。  
王源倚在门框边，嘴里含着牙刷，不小心咽下一大口泡沫，一边咳嗽着一边含混不清地回他：再见。

世界上迸发爱情的契机无非有两种，一见钟情和日久生情。  
王源觉得自己和王俊凯认识的时间太短，不属于以上两种定义的任何一种，顶多是处于这样的一个象限中，不是早一点，就是晚一点  
而想象中恋情还没开始就无疾而终，目前来看，顶多也只能称作一厢情愿。

 

王源正感叹着，门响了，有人在外面敲，他以为是物业来查电路，赤着脚就走去开门。  
结果门一打开，外面站的是个不认识的男人，长得高高瘦瘦，打扮得也干干净净，四十多岁的样子，看到王源上下打量了一眼，定睛问他这里是不是李丽君家。  
“这栋楼没有姓李的。”王源被他打量地有些不舒服，但没有表现出来，只是摇摇头。  
“那你知道李丽君住哪栋楼吗？”已经不是正常的问路话语了，男人却丝毫没觉得有哪里不妥，笑眯眯的，一脸和气的表情。  
“问一下别人吧，不好意思。”王源没再等男人回话，直接关上了门。  
门外静了几秒钟，男人没再敲响，王源听到脚步声下了楼梯声音渐远，又等了一会儿，他趴猫眼上往外开，楼道已经空无一人了。  
而直到他去卫生间冲了把脸定神，才突然想起什么，猛地抬头看去镜子，镜子里那个人的眼睛同样写满了震惊。  
要不要这么狗血……  
回到卧室，王源把风扇对着自己猛吹了一气，冷汗消了大半。掏出手机时他已经恢复了平日的镇定，低头给妈妈拨出号码，鱼缸里的鱼甩了甩尾巴，张开嘴一口吞下漂在水面上的鱼食。  
他也跟着吞了口唾沫，从书柜里取出字典，翻到夹了相片的那页，取出已经褪得发白的照片，对着阳光仔细辨认那上面人的脸，说：喂，妈，我爸是不是回来了啊。

 

5.

马上就要开学了，有些事情明明还没有想清楚就已经结束了。  
就像夏天的天，因为白昼持续时间的增长，总觉得可以趁天未灭多玩一会儿，总以为还有几多时间可以浪费，而再一抬头，钟表指针已经指向了凌晨。  
时间具有迷惑性，表的作用不过是提醒你又被骗了一天。

 

王源在开学的前一天疯狂抄卷子赶到凌晨三点，抄得头昏脑胀天昏地暗，睡觉前脑子还都是BCADD,DACBC。  
教务处一周前把分班信息公布在了校网上，王源虽然和坛子选的都是文科，但没在一个班，倒是陈唯明和齐岳两个理科生被分在了一起。  
“学文以后干什么啊，我妈说根本找不到工作。”齐岳是四个人里长得最高的一个，太高了，刚升高一那会儿已经一米九了，因此显得有点傻。  
“你以为学理就能找到了啊。”陈唯明白了他一眼。  
“就是，谁还指望着自己找啊，当然靠老爸了，”坛子把课本往书包里塞，塞到一半，泄气般地跌回板凳，一把抱住王源，哀嚎，“啊，王小源，以后没了哥儿几个罩着，你自己一个人可要保重啊！”  
王源被箍得不能动弹，一脸嫌弃地踢了坛子凳子一脚，“滚开，之前我桃花运那么烂说不定都是因为你在身边给我挡。”  
坛子被踢了一趔趄仍不死心，想重新抱上去却被王源闪身躲开，只好一脸哀愁地转身透过窗户对着一轮烈日抒情寓怀，“寒叶飘逸，洒满我的脸，吾儿叛逆伤透我的心。”  
大家笑很大声，笑着笑着，声音小了，慢慢都觉出了一点伤感。  
神经再大条的人在有关别离的时刻都拥有一触即发的敏感神经。  
王源在心里叹口气，把放在书包里准备了好久却迟迟没有分给大家的喜糖掏出来一一传过去，“祝陈唯明男士和梁岳男士在新班级双宿双飞白头偕老，”然后转到坛子面前，“而坛子男士嘛，这是我姐姐的喜糖，吃了它，你就死心吧。”  
坛子瞬间哭更凶，“不是说好了让姐姐再等我两年的吗？”

 

王源性格看起来开朗，交朋友却很慢，属于几百年不交一个的那种类型，也可以说是一种慎重。友珍一针见血，说这不过是自我保护罢了。  
单亲家庭里的小孩，即使其他方面再优秀，只要对方在拌嘴中加入家庭元素，比如撂下一句“我爸爸说好这周六要带我去游乐园玩”，胜负瞬间在各自心中有了个分晓。  
起先王源还会回家问妈妈爸爸什么时候回来，三年级之后，再被以这样的炫耀式宣言打发时，他已经能心平气和回以“那祝你们玩得开心”这样的话了。  
妈妈讲：爸爸和别人走了，不会回来了，你想听关于爸爸的事情我会告诉你，如果你现在就要知道，那我现在就可以回答。如果有人因为这个欺负你，你不要怕，要反抗，自己不要受伤也不要把别人打伤就可以，剩下的我来解决。  
说着这样的话的妈妈坐在饭桌前，像个侠客，风扇的风仍然从后面吹来，散开的头发却像英雄的披风。  
很多事情并不是像妈妈说得那样简单，王源不想打架，打架只会招来更多的麻烦，但除了装乖，还有很多能用其他方法来解决听到“我爸爸/我妈这周末带我去游乐园”此类挑衅时的方法，比如像坛子那样，“那好，我让我爸爸在周六当天停业一天好了。”  
坛子大名叫谭小川，因为体型过于肥胖敦实，才因此得名这个象形外号。  
传闻坛子爸爸是本市第三首富，为何屈居第三，据坛子透露，是因为他爸爸儿时偶遇算命大师，经其点拨得知自己的幸运数字是三，所以就不管什么第一第二的真实资产了，谦虚谨慎地稳稳坐好自己的第三宝座，而再仔细琢磨，不难看出坛子的名字也是谭小三的变形。  
有人因为单亲家庭困扰，就有人因为过于肥胖而烦恼，世界上的欢乐不是共通的，千奇百怪的悲伤却总有一天会碰上头。  
小学四年级，王源被分配到坐坛子的旁边做同桌，一个负责抄双份作业，一个负责买双份汉堡，并负责做彼此的朋友来充场面。  
放了学友珍顺路来接王源，见到站在他旁边的坛子，一脸惊奇地捏捏他肥胖的脸，惊呼，“王源，你也赶紧增肥给我捏啊，看人家这手感多好。”  
王源想过许多有的没的事，其中一个就是，如果以后真的有了不得不出柜的理由，估计自己不用说，友珍也会第一个察觉，那第二个需要不得不告诉的，就是坛子。

 

开学第一天一般不讲课，加上分班换教室的缘故整个校园都兵荒马乱。  
王源他们四个一起吃了顿午饭，友珍婚礼前的那个赌本来也打得莫名其妙，早已经不作数了，但坛子还是大手一挥把四个人的午饭钱全给付了。  
“假设你不在你姐婚礼上说话，友珍肯定会跑来问我什么情况，那我不就可以借机和姐姐聊天了吗？”坛子不情愿地袒露如此迂回曲折的理由，招来其余三人一致的白眼。  
到了食堂按照惯例，陈唯明齐岳负责取餐，坛子负责付款，王源负责占位。  
等人的时候王源顺便看到了站在人群长龙中排队的王俊凯，至于这个顺便有多顺便，只有王源自己知道。  
站在王俊凯旁边的是个和他差不多高的男生，两人在说着什么。女生从他旁边经过，十有八九都面色绯红地再回头补一眼。  
突然那条队不动了，王源看到王俊凯回过头朝自己的方向看了过来，连忙做贼心虚般的压低了身子，低头划着手机点开当天的天气预报。  
9月1日晴，微风，28度，晚有阵雨，出行带伞。  
过一会儿王源再抬头，人群中已经找不到王俊凯了。  
听妈妈说王俊凯以前学的也是文科，这次转学二伯特意托关系送他去了学科组长班里。  
王源没特意问，不是19班就是20班，二中理科见长，文科班一共就那么几个，重点班也只是集中在这两个之一罢了。  
妈妈还说：虽然你和你们王家一直没有什么联系，但有个哥哥照应其实也不错。我已经老了。  
而对于“血缘关系的维系”和“妈妈的老去”这两个重点的提取，没有一个让王源感到开心。  
相较于从幼儿园起就开始默念自己已经老了的老妈，对前者来说，比起喜欢上同性，喜欢上仅有微薄血缘关系的堂哥显然更难以让人接受。  
不过既然已经决定不给自己和对方添麻烦了，王源也就想开了，安慰自己现在不过是过渡期，忍不住瞄上几眼不过是缓解失恋的镇定剂。

正巧坛子几个人也端着吃的过来了，一坐下，坛子一脸坏笑，兴致勃勃地让他猜自己刚才碰见谁了。  
“王俊凯？”王源条件反射地脱口而出。  
“咦，你堂哥转到这里了？怎么以前没听你说过，惨了，高三女生指定军心不稳春心荡漾了。”  
“那是谁。”王源撇撇嘴，岔开话题，筷子敲敲桌沿，让他把汤递给自己。  
“当然是柳露啦，没想到她也学文科，分到我们班，看到时候齐岳不哭着喊着让我给他创造机会。”坛子挤眉弄眼地蹭到齐岳身边，“想要一手情报，可得提前贿赂我。”  
“好马不吃回头草哼。”齐岳夹了一根青菜，举到嘴边，又赶紧把菜叶丢到陈唯明盘子里，“多吃青菜补充营养，看我对你多好。”转头就换了一筷子炸酥肉。  
“人家认识你么。”王源一脸鄙夷地看向坛子。  
“啊，那不会创造机会认识嘛。”坛子一如既往的自信。  
“不过你爸爸那到底怎么回事？”一直没说话的陈唯明突然开口。  
话一出，大家都有点怔，刚还热闹的气氛瞬间冷了三分，齐岳推开坛子坐直了身子，坛子也讪讪地揉了揉脸。  
“这么严肃干嘛。”王源面色如常，夹了粒鸡米花嚼两三口咽下，气定神闲地说：“说是回来看看我，虽然我也知道我长得帅，但没想到自己已经帅到能吸引这种十多年没见的人跑回来只为了见一面的程度呢。”  
三人沉默了一会儿，坛子叹口气，“……真不知道说你什么好。”  
看出王源不想正经谈论这个话题的意思，三人也就没再继续追问，随便聊了点分班的事儿，最后都有点兴致缺缺，菜剩下一大半没吃完，坛子埋怨，都怪外面天太热了。

关于爸爸的事，王源不是不想说，而是不知道怎么说。那天打电话给妈妈后，妈妈沉默了一会儿，问他在哪里遇见的。  
“家门口。”王源如实回答。  
“那你怎么想的？”妈妈问。  
“我们长得还蛮像的。”王源想了想。  
话筒里的双方沉默了一会儿。  
“晚上想吃什么？家里电路修好了就回来住吧，不要总给人家谭小川添麻烦。”妈妈重新开口道。  
“知道，带只盐水鸭回来吧。”  
“好，你记得下去买酱油。”  
“嗯。“  
王源挂上电话，心想，原来没做好准备的人不止自己一个，妈妈也是一样。

 

6．

九月份涪城的天依旧很热，马路上偶尔驶过的洒水车刚撒上水，短短的几分钟内就就挥发干净了。  
二中有上晚自习的习惯，经常有晚上经过这里的过路人看着那些灯火通明的窗户以为这里是医院的住院部，然后等车窗越过校门口那五米见长的浮雕石碑，才恍然大悟，原来这就是大名鼎鼎的涪城二中。  
三个年级的下课时间也不一样，为了分流交通，互相错开了十分钟，但其实没什么用，拖拖拉拉的高一生，不紧不慢的高二生，快步疾走的高三生，最终在从教学楼到校门口的五百米路程中交汇成一流。  
王源从教学楼出来的那阵雨刚停，路面上铺着坑坑洼洼的水迹，路灯照得一闪一闪，空气里飘散着泥土的腥气。  
新班级女生很多，仅有的十几个男生座位全被分配到了后排，新班委也选出来了，王源被安排成了卫生委员，本来有点犹豫的，结果一打听卫生委员大课间可以不用出操，立马就答应了下来。  
虽然在周围的朋友眼中一直是那个最没追求的人，但凭着还算可以的成绩外加人畜无害的样貌和笑容，在与人相处的第一印象中，王源通常都会被当作那个可依赖的对象。长得好看带来的好处总是要大过坏处的。  
晚上回家的班车停在校门口，高二年级的车九点半准时发，往往一直到了最后一秒才会凑齐全部的人，车发动了，没开窗的车厢里瞬间充斥着韭菜馅饼、孜然烤肉和鸡蛋炸豆腐的味道。  
经过校墙外种满的合欢树群后，要等一个六十秒的红灯汇入更庞大的车流，两旁的建筑物有些旧了，左侧是写字楼群，右侧是濒临破产的百货商场，残缺的LED闪烁着红色绿色和黄色的光，褪色的广告牌上是几年前正当红的女明星；再往前开一会儿，路过植物园，茂密地植物匍匐在黑夜中悄无声息地呼气吸气，涪城是亚热带气候，植物园里种的多是阔叶林，山石间种广玉兰，湖边种水杉。植物园对面是坛子住的小区，警卫亭的栏杆随着来往的车辆抬起又放下。  
车内的人陆陆续续在停站点下了，最后过了桥，再开五分钟，王源到家了。  
每天都如此，来回一遍，仅仅一年的时间周边的门头招牌已经换过许多，未来的两年不知道还有多少会改变。王源很喜欢在车上的时间，尤其是晚上，只看着窗外倒退的建筑物的时候，不知道车究竟要驶去哪里。  
他最常脑补的是《大逃杀》里的情节，被命运选中的少男少女们即将被送去无人岛开启互相残杀的血腥之旅。在那种末日般的情绪到来之时，人们所做出的选择通常也和往日不一同，爱倒是其次，从一而终的善良其实最难保持。

 

也许是妈妈和爸爸通过气了，之后的半个月王源没有再发生被亲生父亲装陌生人问路的尴尬情况，手机也静悄悄的，只有手机运营商和诈骗贷款发来的问候短信，聊天置顶里最后记录是凌晨两点，坛子在四人群里问这周末放假有没有人去游泳馆。  
“要去补习班啊！”六点钟的时候齐岳在里面回了一句。  
“我也有事情，昨天就已经回老家了。”陈唯明七点左右接上下一句。  
“不是吧，游泳卡这周就过期了哎，王源人呢。”坛子终于在九点钟的时候醒了。  
“友珍请吃饭哦。”王源幸灾乐祸地敲字过去。  
“靠！那你不叫我！”  
“88”王源不管坛子的嚎叫，反扣手机继续充电。  
前一天的晚上友珍打了电话过来，问他周六有没有时间，一起吃个饭。王源翻了翻没写几个字的英语卷子，题型常规，句式简单，单词都认得，没有再写的必要，于是就一口答应了下来。  
结果第二天到了友珍家，发现来的人还有王俊凯。  
对方似乎刚剪了头发，原本有些长的刘海剪短了些，露出英武地两道眉毛。  
之前王源还常常会想王俊凯的相貌是否过于精致而有些女性化了，没想到一直掩盖在刘海下的眉毛却恰好中和了这一点。这个人长得真是……秀色可餐。  
王俊凯比他早到，正在客厅里看电视，听到门开的动静，回头看过来，看到王源手上还在滴水的雨伞，皱了皱眉，问，下雨了么。  
王源嗯了一声，摸摸鼻子，打开鞋柜找了双拖鞋换上，没想到在里面看到了那 双自己觊觎许久的球鞋。  
他直起身，向已走回厨房里的友珍喊，“姐夫今天不回来吗？”  
厨房传来友珍的吼声：“临时加班啦！”  
想也不是姐夫的鞋子。  
王源又向那人的背影望了一眼，关上鞋柜。

虽然也说了，自从爸爸离开后，王源就没再和爸爸这边的亲戚有什么联系，但印象中除了友珍的婚礼，大家也是一起吃过几顿饭的。  
所以在王俊凯来借住之前，王源和他也不是从来没有见过。  
只是小时候的记忆太浅了，隐约记得有个不管做什么都很出色的堂哥，大家众星拱月般的围在他周围问东问西，王源一个人搬着小板凳在电视机前看机器猫。  
即使。每次在使用“即使”这个词的时候，十有八九是因为用在他之后的限定条件多是让人不想坦然承认的现实。  
即使王源觉得自己和其他小孩子没什么不一样，但仍知道自己和其他人不同，他把这种感受归类为无所适从，而直到长大后很久，才知道那就是孤独。

友珍手艺很是不错，因为提早有了准备，没一会儿就招呼着两人洗手摆桌端了四菜一汤上来，清炒芥蓝，麻婆豆腐，糖醋排骨，醋溜带鱼和清炖羊肉。  
成年后的友珍突然变得很成熟，虽然也会抓着王源开没大没小的玩笑，但在面对外面更广阔的世界的时候，已经收敛了很多，就像以增进姐弟们感情为理由而请的这顿饭，过去的她是不会把王俊凯也叫上的，当然确实也有以前两人的实际距离着实太远的缘故。  
那顿饭吃的还算融洽，况且，借口吃来装傻一直是王源拿手的。  
客厅里的电视开着播广告，结束后刚好继续本地的新闻，里面的领导正在发表讲话，王源夹麻婆豆腐的时候听到了二伯的名字。  
一抬眼，看到遥控器被王俊凯摸过去面无表情的换了台。  
“你们两个学的都是文科？”友珍把盛好的汤递给王俊凯后接过王源的碗。  
“因为文科班美女多啦。”王源嬉皮笑脸，回头看到王俊凯把电视调到了农科频道上，屏幕里的猪也正在进食。  
“唔，”友珍想了想，“其实早恋也没什么不好的。”  
王源猛点头，“是是，上次看到堂哥的……”  
眼见女朋友三个字脱口而出，王源卡壳了，他突然想到了那天的马一然。  
不提起她还好，一想起来王源就懊恼不已，也不知道照马一然和王俊凯的关系，她会不会当真告诉了王俊凯。  
“什么什么？”友珍一脸八卦。  
“嗯？“王俊凯也从电视上收回眼睛，好整以暇地看着王源。  
“看到堂哥的朋友的女朋友就很漂亮。”王源回以礼貌的笑。  
“是很漂亮。”王俊凯一本正经附和道。  
“那和你们有什么关系，”友珍翻个白眼，最后盛好自己的汤，突然想到什么，“哎？你干嘛一直堂哥堂哥的叫，听起来好别扭！”  
“是哦，那我以后也叫你堂弟好了。”王俊凯完全没有开玩笑的样子。  
是你个大头……王源腹诽。  
只是难道又有什么不得不的理由吗，当然有，因为只有时刻提醒自己和这个人的血缘关系，才能尽快结束自己莫名其妙的发情期。  
但这些话自然不能说，能说的不过是“因为从小没见过堂哥几面所以长大了要补偿回来嘛”这样可有可无的话。  
友珍懒得听他鬼扯，瞄了眼窗外，嘀咕了一句，“雨好像下得更大了。”  
王俊凯嗯了一声，不知道在应和哪句。  
雨下得更大了，太阳已经完全被乌云给遮住，友珍起身去开了客厅的灯，王源这才发现友珍的肚子已经开始有些显怀，一道浅浅的弧形从她宽松的连衣裙里凸显出来。  
“那等下你们两个吃完饭去客房休息一下，雨下小了再走哦。”友珍看了眼钟，已经十二点了。  
灯开后，白光一亮，很像到了晚上。加上天气昏昏沉沉的，吃过饭后总想着睡觉。

友珍家的客房刷了一层浅黄色的漆，看来是有做宝宝房的打算。墙边摆一张双人床，友珍拿了新的床单和被子要王源铺上，一遍嘱咐说那边空调有点问题，要他记得调高一点。  
王俊凯站在窗边，见王源迟迟没有动静，便走过来接过他手中的床单，抖了抖铺到床上，塞床垫的时候回头笑了笑，“不会这次你又要打地铺吧。”  
笑起来的时候王俊凯的眉毛会稍微挑高一点，一边嘴角扬起来，让王源觉得很不妙，按了按胸口，想要开门逃跑，脚步却被牢牢定住，动弹不得。  
“你睡里面？”不等王源回答，王俊凯低头看了眼手机，应该是有人发消息给他，他拨弄几下回复完，坐到床沿问仍站在一边的王源。  
“外面外面。”王源赶紧走过去。  
“那你帮我把手机充下电吧，今天出门前就没什么电了。”王俊凯脱鞋上了床，把手机递过去。  
在屏幕未暗之前，王源瞟到上面刚发过来的未读短讯，发件人，马一然。

 

双人床盛两个体型瘦削的男生绰绰有余。  
王俊凯喜欢平躺，双手叠放在前胸，像他这个人一样，板板正正。美男在塌，王源当然不如王俊凯那样坦然，侧卧难安，最后只能弓身背对着他贴在床沿最边缘，之此一番折腾，王俊凯坐起来问他是不是吃多了。  
王源也从床上坐起来：我又不是电视里的猪，我只是失眠。  
因为是下雨的缘故，只要睡下去就格外昏沉。期间王源醒来一次，喉咙被干醒，一看手机也就才两点多钟，窗外的雨声没见小，把玻璃窗当成鼓面来敲，他于是就又闭上了眼。  
那时候旁边的王俊凯似乎已经醒了，或许根本就没睡，正在看手机。王源想说就那么一会儿手机应该也充不了多少电，但又觉得自己多管闲事，就没开口。  
空调是有点低，他往上拽了拽被子，迷迷糊糊看柜机显示着28度，仍觉得冷。  
结果再一睡醒来已经是傍晚的四点多钟了，王源睁开眼吸了吸鼻子，发现鼻子不通气了，王俊凯也不见了。空调不知道什么时候被调到30度上去了。  
而这时候雨仍旧没停。  
因为窗户都关着的缘故卫生间很闷，打开门还能看到热气冒出的白烟，王源洗了把脸，一低头，瞥到旁边的垃圾桶里有一截烟头。  
他出来后看到阳台门开着，走过去发现是友珍在那边淘蛤蜊。  
清水里青灰色的两片贝壳间开了一条缝，时不时伸出一条脚来换气，透明的泡泡吹到水面上，盆底已铺了浅浅一层细沙。  
王源蹲下来拨弄了片水，问，“他呢？”  
“帮忙买酱油去了。”友珍坐到藤椅上，揉了揉眉头。  
“你倒是不把人当外人。”  
“姐姐使唤弟弟天经地义，再说他是你哥，算哪门子外人。”  
还不如不是。王源嘴上没说，站起来走到窗边往外看了看，雨似乎下小了一点。  
“你爸前几天来过。”友珍看着王源到背影。  
“你也见到他了？”王源没回头，打开窗，把手伸了出去。  
没什么惊奇的，既然爸爸已经回到涪城，能找到妈妈，去见自己的兄弟们也不稀奇。  
友珍在王源看不到的背后摇摇头，“听我妈说的，上周他们吃过饭。”  
“哎？原来请吃饭是因为这个，那你现在才告诉我。”王源笑着回过身，手拿进来，挂了湿淋淋的一层雨珠。  
“你是怎么想的？”友珍拽了根毛巾递过去。  
“怎么都这么问，”王源耸耸肩，低头擦着指头，“感觉有点奇怪，不是很想见他。”  
“正常，毕竟之前十几年都不见人影。”  
“但是也没有很讨厌，不知道他还有没有其他小孩。”  
“有又怎样，你也是他亲生儿子。”  
“唔，那他也没帮我交学费啊。”王源笑起来露出一排洁白的牙齿。  
“那确实蛮混账的。”友珍若有所思。  
王源重新蹲下身拨弄着盆里的蛤蜊，半晌才若有似无地叹口气，“血缘真的那么重要吗。”  
友珍张了张嘴巴，还想再说什么，这时门铃响了，王源站起来示意自己去开，友珍又坐了回去。  
门外面站的是王俊凯，头发有些湿，刘海塌下来把眉毛又遮住了，漆黑的眼睛和自己隔着猫眼互相注视着，视线再往下移，对方脚上正穿着那双自己肖想了许久的球鞋。  
王源看着门外的那个人，潮湿的空气泡得胸口又开始发胀，刚才说给友珍的话在耳廓间回荡。  
王俊凯又按了一遍门铃。  
血缘真的那么重要吗。  
重要，也不重要。  
王源换上笑脸，打开门，对着那个人说，“没淋湿吧。”

 

7.

晚上友珍要留两人吃饭，但听到电视上天气预报说晚上还要有大到暴雨，又成了催着两人赶紧走的那个。  
王源笑她有这么当姐姐的吗，友珍理直气壮的仍然用那套关系好自然不必计较的理论反驳。  
三人家的位置从地图上来看是个等边三角形，谁离着谁都不算近，也谈不上同方向一起走。  
能一起走的路也仅仅是从友珍家楼道下来到小区门口那短短的几百米罢了。  
那时候雨又停了一阵，被打落的叶子紧紧贴在地面上，说是要进入秋天，但也只能从逐渐转凉的雨水和开始发黄的叶子中察觉一二。走在街上的人大多还穿着短袖短裤和短裙，王源打了个喷嚏，搓搓手臂，哦，还有喷嚏。  
“还是太低了吗？”王俊凯问。  
“什么？”王源听不懂他说什么，歪头看向他。  
“没什么。”王俊凯突然拉了他一把，躲过一个水坑。  
“你们高三的都很闲吗？”王源不动声色地从王俊凯身侧拉开一点距离。  
“怎么说？”  
“听谭小川说，今年的运动会你们高三的也会参加。”  
“难道以前不是吗？”王俊凯问。  
“哎？忘记你是转学来的，不知道也正常，之前高三生都不参加运动会的。”  
“高三生不算本校学生吗。”王俊凯笑了。  
“……所以才会说你们很闲啊，”王源跳过下一个水坑，“听说是这届高三体委联名上书年级主任，要求恢复高三年级的参赛自主权。”  
“你报了什么项目？”  
“你看我适合报什么。”王源停下来，转回身子看着他。  
王俊凯从头至脚仔细打量了他一遍，王源双手插在口袋，摆出一副任君观赏的姿态。  
“肩宽腿长，可以报长跑。”王俊凯认真地说。  
“我身材好这也能被你看出来。”王源揶揄他。  
“游泳馆看过。”  
“……”被揶揄的人一下颠倒过来，沉默了一会儿，王源嘀咕道，“我看起来像跑得快的么。”  
“那是拉拉队么。”笑意从王俊凯眼底漾开。  
“靠，”王源从最后一阶台阶上跳下来，“这也被你猜到！”  
说完这句话，警卫亭的铁门响了一下，哗啦哗啦地往两边退，有车驶进来，门口到了。  
王俊凯没带伞，准备打车，王源要存钱，只能步行。  
那时候天又开始下起淅沥沥的小雨了。  
王源撑开伞举到王俊凯头顶的时候，突然觉得真是天意弄人。  
纯爱电影里的藤井树和藤井树只能在黑板上撑双人伞，而现实中和自己一同撑伞的人却又如此触不可及。  
王俊凯长得要高一点，自然而然地接过伞柄撑在两人头顶，肩膀撞到一起，雨丝从伞布滑落在空中连缀成线。  
在起了雾的雨中，在出租车来之前，王俊凯看着前方的交通灯，打破不知从什么时候开始弥漫在两人间的沉默，“之前在游泳馆看到的那个女生，还有印象吗？前段时间她突然问我你的事情。”  
“嗯？”沉浸在秋雨带来的哀愁里的王源听到这话突然怔了一下。  
“那可能是看错了。”王俊凯把伞往王源那边偏了偏。  
前方的红灯变成绿灯，出租车驶过来，王源摇摇头，“没有了。”  
“嗯，也没什么事。”  
“车来了。”王源吸吸鼻子，招了招手。  
出租车在面前停下，王俊凯把伞交还给王源，打开后门坐进去。  
“再见。”他说。  
“再见。”王源挥挥手，然后折了身子往反方向走，噼砰的雨声冲刷掉隐藏在他声线里的颤抖。

 

而等回到家妈妈把温水和感冒药片一起递过来的时候，王源才想明白王俊凯当时说的太低了是指友珍家空调的问题。  
马一然的事王俊凯没细说，王源装不知道，算是不了了之，就算马一然真告诉王俊凯那天自己在陌生人面前道明性向的事，也只要说是开玩笑就好了。  
虽然他并不想撒这样的谎。  
开玩笑说假话没关系，是因为大家都能听懂这是玩笑，不会当真，所以欺骗并不构成，而当真正的为了掩盖真相去说谎话造成大家真假难辨的时候，无论说谎者立场如何，这种行为才真正的令人龃龉。  
王源更害怕到头来成为自己骗自己的那种人。  
所以只能寄希望于马一然把那些话当作是笑话。  
阿弥陀佛，上帝保佑，有些事情就一直蒙混到不得不亲自面对的那天吧。

 

不过王俊凯没说错的是，关于运动会，王源被选中的确实只有拉拉队，虽然他最初报名的项目是铅球标枪和铁饼。  
坛子知道后一脸鄙夷：你不如说你根本就没打算参加。  
王源擦着鼻涕不以为然，本来就是班干部被强制性要求报名参赛，既然不能自主选择，那就只好自主被淘汰了。

在关于运动会这种大型团体活动上，文科班总是有点吃亏，相较理科班随便抓几个人就能凑齐所有比赛项目的参赛选手的情况，文科班男生基本都是用来拖后腿的。  
运动会定在国庆节后，九月底天就有些凉了，晚自习开始前的操场上全是些为比赛做准备的学生。  
二中食堂建在操场旁，王源跟坛子吃完饭，刚从食堂前门出来，就在操场上见到了在跑道上热身的陈唯明和齐岳。  
这两人穿着跨栏背心和短裤，于冷风中冻得一哆嗦一哆嗦的。  
坛子幸灾乐祸地往双杠上爬，“你们理科男的也太惨了吧，哪像我们文科班，有那群红色娘子军在根本没我们表现的份儿。”  
“得了吧你就，”齐岳小碎步跑过来捶了坛子一拳，一边可怜巴巴地央求王源，“谁知道今天降温啊，王源同志行行好，把你手里那杯奶茶分我一口成吗？真冻成冰棍了。”  
“我也要。”陈唯明幽幽地从背后飘出来。  
“里面可都是我口水。”王源晃了晃塑料杯，递过去。  
“那有什么，我们这关系，别说口水了……”齐岳一脸谄媚。  
“难道你连我的屎也吃过！”王源震惊状。  
“靠，我说你们能不能别那么恶心……”坛子恨铁不成钢地把头偏向一边，却不知道看到什么，眼睛瞬间亮了起来，只见他一指指向不远的前方，召唤满嘴屎尿屁的三人，大喊，“哎看！柳露！”  
声音之洪亮，以他为圆心半径二十米内的学生没有不往这边看的。  
而王源顺着坛子指过去的方向看去，没认出什么柳露，反倒看到了同样站在自己前方不远处的王俊凯。  
王俊凯也听到了这边的动静，他转过头，两人猝不及防地对上了眼。  
天已经有点暗了，操场外的路灯也已经亮了起来，王源往身后看了看，除了自己落到灌木丛上的影子，没发现有其他人。  
而王俊凯却没有停下向这边走的脚步。  
他一直走到他跟前，站定了，微微仰着头，问他要不要一起去超市。  
“你不认识路吗？”王源没头没脑地问了句，话一出口，看到坛子他们三人用看神经病一样的眼神看着自己。  
“一个人穿成这样去超市太奇怪了，”王俊凯笑了笑，路灯的光有点晃，他微微眯起眼，继续说道，“我答应了请客，要带的东西太多，需要人帮忙，这边我只认识你。”  
王源这才注意到王俊凯身上穿的也是和齐岳他们一样的运动背心，只是外面多披了件衬衫。  
“王源我要吃烤肠！”  
“热奶茶！”  
“可丽饼！”  
没等王源开口，身后三个人已经排好队把清单列出来了。  
“算你们走运。”王源哼了一声从双杠上跳下来，跟着王俊凯走到他身侧，小声说，“我身上可没带钱啊。”  
“都说了请客。”王俊凯拍了下王源的头。  
而被留下的三人看着两人并肩离去的背影，互相对视一眼，说不上哪里不对劲，但总是觉得有什么不一样的地方。可能因为是兄弟吧。

 

学校里的超市由于是私人承包，为了竞争，安排的像正规超市一样有模有样的，不像念中学的时候，学校里的小卖店只是用玻璃柜围一圈，想拿什么全靠给老板指。  
两人到的时候超市人不算多，王源搞了个手推车过来，又被王俊凯推回去了，说买不了那么多东西，最后只拿了个篮子，两人一人一边提着。  
超市平时人多，不得不开空调，到这季节温度调得也不算高，这会儿王俊凯把衬衫的扣子系好了，宽大的下摆遮住过短的短裤，不仔细看好像没穿裤子一样，王源有点想笑，但又想提醒他，默不作声地欣赏了一会儿他那两条劲瘦笔直的腿。  
两人走到饮料货柜，王俊凯扔了几罐红牛进去，问王源和坛子他们几个关系挺好嘛。  
“嗯？嗯。”王源正半蹲在货架前挑饮料，回过神，猜不透他要说什么。  
“在学校里碰到过几次，你们四个人一起吃饭，”王俊凯又去拿脉动，“水蜜桃味的可以吗？”问王源。  
“我？我喝这个，”王源从旁边货架拿了瓶纯牛奶放进筐里，不情愿地解释，“我还要长个儿……”  
“不着急，该长自然会长。”那瓶水蜜桃味儿的脉动还是进了王俊凯的筐里。  
又来了，以这个人说这样话的流畅度，或许有些人的好感值高真的是天生的。  
“不过你们不是已经分班了吗？”王俊凯点了点饮料瓶，发现不够，又从货架上拿了两瓶。  
“陈唯明和齐岳他们学理在同班，其实平时不怎么能见到，我和坛子隔壁班，他18，我20，隔得近，他块头大，平时去食堂吃饭好占座儿。”王源一次性解释个清楚。  
“我也是20班。”王俊凯说。  
“好巧，”王源干笑两声，“不过你参加什么项目啊？”  
“跑步，800米接力和1500长跑。”  
“真行……我让我班女生帮你加油。”王源晃晃身子做出打气的样子。  
“你不帮我加？”王俊凯挑眉看了他一眼，转身把篮子放上收银台。  
王源被问住了，生硬地咽下为什么三个字，说：行啊。  
扫码枪在一旁嘀嘀的响，王俊凯看到旁边的插片里摆的口香糖手机链等零碎物件，从最下面摸出了两板钙片出来，看了看生产日期，转身放到王源头上，一脸正经，“吃这个也长得快。”  
“……”  
王源讪讪地从头上把钙片摸下来，看那上面的注意事项，适合6-12岁儿童食用。  
他嘴上没说什么，心里却想，白感动了，这个人真烦人。

 

8.

王源的这场感冒持续的相当持久，直到国庆结束运动会开始前都还没见好转。  
他跟友珍抱怨都怪她家空调，友珍骂他狼心狗肺，说明明王俊凯把被子都给他了，人家怎么没感冒，反而听他在这里倒打一耙。最后说得王源过意不去，一面仔细回忆着那天的被子到底有几床，一边就着热水往嘴里倒棕褐色的冲剂。  
妈妈说要带他去医院挂个号，王源不喜欢扎针不想去，最后还是从小区门口的卫生所又拿了一袋子药。  
妈妈皱着眉：那你国庆节在家好好休息不要出去玩了。  
王源缩在沙发上看电视：好好好，没问题。  
坛子趁最后能潇洒的这一年报了个国内旅游团，五天六夜蒙古行，蓝天白云吃牛肉；陈唯明和齐岳就比较惨，像王源最开始说的那样，双宿双飞一起飞到了补习班。  
被朋友抛弃的王源也懒得动弹，在家休息了五天，终于把从半年前就在玩的一款游戏打通了关，最后一天想起坛子之前说过的游泳卡到期，才懒洋洋地收拾了泳裤泳镜决定不要把最后一次的钱浪费。  
之前因为躲王俊凯的缘故，王源没再去游泳馆，中间空了很长一段时间。  
一段时间是可以发生很多事情的，种子发芽，铁树开花，珠穆朗玛峰山顶的积雪融化了两毫米，非洲大草原上母角马在雨季来临前开始迁徙，全世界的猿人心有灵犀地一同站起来。就像这次再去，他发现游泳馆换了新卡。原来那批卡都被消磁了，新来的前台人员说什么也不给他放行。  
王源身上没带其他证件，况且已经是最后一次了，为这么点小事再回家跑一次也不值当，但也没想到其他解决办法，正在前台耗着呢，身后突然伸过来一只手，咔哒，一张新的游泳卡放到工作人员面前的大理石柜台上，女声从背后传过来，“用我的吧。”  
王源回头一看，怕什么来什么，来人正是马一然。  
“谢谢啊。”王源朝她点点头，拿了衣服就往男更衣室走。  
“哎，我帮了你就这态度啊。”马一然有点不依不饶，但态度又不至于强硬，尾字有点上挑，总归是探究的表情。  
“所以才不能浪费姐姐的好意要赶紧去游回本哈。”王源摆出他最擅长的无辜语气。  
“你不认识我了？”马一然也办好登记，两步走到他身边，揪住王源衣领。  
王源被弹了一下，不得不停下脚步，做出假装回忆的样子，半天，觉得时机成熟了，整整衣领，恍然大悟道，“想起来了，你是我堂哥的女朋友嘛。”  
“我们没在一起。”马一然不以为然地撇撇嘴。  
王源听了心里却着实一惊，这都孤男寡女一起结伴来泳池了，竟然还算没关系，王俊凯真够可以的，平时肯定也凭这般无招胜有招的手段蛊惑了不少小姑娘，但转念一想又有点欣慰，原来之前的猜测纯粹是自己想多了。  
于是他心猿意马地安慰着马一然，“没关系没关系，单身就说明还有机会。”  
“谁说我喜欢他了。”马一然反问，只见她晶亮的眼珠转了转，又继续说道，“再说，除了在游泳馆见过我，你再没其他印象了？好好想想。”  
“想不起来。”王源眯着眼，捻着袋子上的抽绳。  
“再想想。”  
“那个……你是不是上过电视啊？和最近最火的那个明星一模一样。”  
“哎——？”马一然拖长了声音，饶有兴趣地往后退了一步，半晌重新开口，“我发现你这个人还蛮有意思的，至少比你那个堂哥有意思多了。”  
“谢谢夸奖。”  
“你叫什么来着？”  
“王源，三点水一个原野的原。”搞半天原来连自己的名字都不知道。  
“改天约你哥一起出来吃饭。”  
“不要了吧。”王源也往后退了一步。  
“Why?”  
“你们高三生，不应该很忙吗？”  
马一然一副看傻瓜的样子看着他。王源装起傻来，是真的很傻。

 

不过马一然并没有王源想象中的那么难相处，也许是自己的演技骗到了她，也许是她看出自己的窘迫而大发慈悲没再计较，反正她没有重提在开业超市前两人偶遇的那件事。  
相反，马一然人很不错，不但自发的去儿童泳池教来训练的小孩子如何换气，还帮老太太赶走了一直缠在身边的墓地推销员。以至于王源开始怀疑她来场馆的目的其实是为了完成老师布置的社会实践作业。  
而王源夸她长得像明星，此话也只夸张了百分之十，马一然懂得自己的美，也擅长展现自己的美。她有一双健美的双腿，骨骼均匀，肌肉紧实，不过于瘦漏出大条的腿缝，当然也没有丝毫的赘肉，是只有常年练舞才会修炼出的腿型。  
入水的马一然俨然整个水色世界的焦点，她仍然穿着那件绛红色的波点泳衣，像尾热带鱼在水中灵活舞动。  
而体现在她身上的人性光辉结合她本身的美，从她身上撒法出的光芒堪比挂在旧教堂正北面的圣母玛利亚。如果王俊凯真的和她在一起了，王源觉得也挺理所当然。  
但马一然游不远，总是忽远忽近的在王源身边打转，引得来游泳馆的其他人顺势也盯着他看，试图从这两人身上发现什么青春爱恋的苗头。  
“我要回去了。”王源不习惯被陌生人注意，准备开溜。  
“你怎么都不游。”马一然再一次游过来。  
“本来就是为了把卡最后一次用完才来的，结果还不给用。”王源说。  
“借你哥的呗，他上次直接换了年卡。”马一然说。  
“嗯……其实我根本不热爱游泳。”王源从水里爬出来，抓过浴巾披到身上。  
“哈，你真的蛮有意思的。”马一然歪头看向他，一顿，“那说好了，改天出来吃个饭啊。”  
“我学习很差劲，把时间都用来吃饭会考不上大学的。”  
“那更没关系了，你听说过市南的金牌马老师吗？那是我爸，你来，我给你打折。”  
“……那我也上不起。”  
“哎，你这个人怎么那么难搞，”马一然一咬牙，“给你免费好了！”  
王源不可置信地看着对方，半晌，讷讷地吐出两个字，“行吧。”  
“一言为定啊！”  
王源已经走出了很远，背着身挥挥手示意知道，心想，这个女人这么奇怪，自己还是离她越远越好。

 

国庆节一结束，运动会紧紧地跟上了脚步。  
最后一次开幕式彩排之后，暮色下从操场退出来的参演人员像随着浪潮被送到岸上的鱼虾小蟹，很快就随着第二波海水的冲刷散到教学楼里去了。几乎每张年轻人的脸上有着长期机械运动后染上的疲惫，又夹杂着对第二天成果展现的激动雀跃，区分年轻与否的一条标准就是总是对世界怀抱无穷的激情。  
除了王源。  
教室日光灯照耀下，王源那张惨白的脸上只有与感冒病毒长期斗争失败后留下的困倦。班长在讲台上讲第二天的人员分配流程，王源趴在桌子上睡着了。

 

运动会开幕式搞得很隆重，请了市里的领导来观看，光是领导讲话就花了两个小时。最后教务主任跑上去跟校长耳语，校长，少说点吧，再说下去等会儿食堂就好开饭啦。  
别在教导主任领口的麦克没关，主任说的话通过扬声器传到了操场内外，哄笑声还没来得及向外太空扩撒，率先反应过来的音乐老师已经舞动起双臂指挥着手忙脚乱的管乐队吹起大号小号，音响人员后知后觉插播起运动员进行曲，裁判员向空中鸣了一枪，白烟消散，运动会这才算正式拉开了帷幕。  
男子田径作为重头戏安排在了头天上午，王源霸占了谭小川从家里带过来的望远镜，试图从跑道上的参赛人员中辨认王俊凯的身影。  
虽说在心里不止一百次告诉过自己不要痴心妄想了，但如果感情真是是那么容易说到做到的事情，想必世界上也不会有那么多人来歌颂爱情。

这时候天气相较国庆时又降了几度，王源的感冒有愈发严重的趋向，不管晚上睡多早总是觉得睡不够，这天早上又差点迟到，而即使听从妈妈的嘱咐多带了外套，还是一连打了好几个喷嚏。  
坛子在旁边大呼小叫，让他小心点自己的望远镜别一个喷嚏打跑了，一千多块从国外带回来的呢。  
王源做了个鬼脸，转正身子摸了摸额头，好像有点低烧，没有力气，浑身酸痛。  
而跑道上的男生们穿的更少，清一色的彩色背心和短裤，胸前背后贴着刚领到的号码牌，王源找了好久，才发现王俊凯被分配到了9号。  
“看到齐岳他们了吗？”坛子从包里掏出一捧假花，“那小子让我在终点线迎接他呢。”  
“没，”王源移开望远镜，视线从远处移到坛子手中，等反应过来那捧花的含义，一脸不可置信，“不是吧，齐岳什么时候这么重口味了。”  
“这你就不懂了吧，”坛子鬼鬼祟祟压低了声音，“当然是为给自己营造出一种受欢迎的幻觉，来给女孩子们带来‘再不来追我我就和别人好了’的紧迫感啊。”  
“弱智。”王源下了结论。  
“你也别管弱智不弱智，齐岳在理科班那和尚庙里可是被压榨惨了，现在这正如狼似虎的年纪呢，同为男人，你得理解啊，等下你别想跑，我要去送花，你可得给我打掩护。”坛子一把按住想要逃跑的王源。  
“我现在就递绝交申请书。”  
王源话音未落，“砰”的一声，空中响起发令枪的响声。  
“哎，哎！”坛子抓着王源胳膊疯狂叫起来，“开始跑了！”

一千五百米很长，相当于四百米的跑道要跑三圈又四分之三，像这种长跑，观众的注意力只能维持在第一圈，第一圈跑完，基本胜负也就有了个分晓。  
王俊凯那天穿着件黑色的背心，在一众荧光绿荧光黄荧光粉里低调内敛。当然，他跑得也很低调，冲得快的第一名第二名已经在跑第三圈了，他还在第二圈上和其他三个人争当倒数第四名。  
王源被坛子晃得头晕，一边擦着鼻涕一边傻眼，就这水平还跑什么啊，男人的好胜心也太不值一提了。  
坛子在旁边倒叫得很欢，还没结束就要拽着王源去终点送花，王源顺着他的目光一看，原来刚冲在最前面的就是齐岳。  
经过层层选拔最终确认参赛的人其实水平不至于太差，终点的冲刺线拉起来了，齐岳和其他不认识的男生陆陆续续地向这边跑过来，王俊凯也追到了只剩下半圈的距离。  
但十几分钟的比赛过程对观众来说仍然过长了，看台上的注意力早已到了沙坑旁的跳高跳远运动员身上。  
终点处人群混乱，王源脚底虚浮，一个不留神把他和坛子挤散，围绕着胜利者的人群推着他向圈外越走越远。  
王源索性调转了方向，穿过人群，向从后面赶来的王俊凯身边慢慢走去。  
快走到他面前的时候，王源感觉到一股风从身后袭来，感冒后身体的机能反应变得更加迟钝，他还没来得及转身，就被从身后全力冲了过来的女生擦着肩膀，撞向一边。  
一时间物理课上学过的惯性加速度和动能单元全都以公示的形式撞进了王源的脑子，原来老师说知识就是力量这句话是这么来的。  
王源的身子不受控制的向一边倒去，在歪斜且渐颠倒的世界里，越发觉得这情形熟悉。  
屁股好痛啊……王源闭上眼睛，倒在了地上，秋日里微小的尘土腾到半空。  
女生越过王源，冲到王俊凯面前，把毛巾和水一起递了过去。  
周围洋溢着专属于第一名的欢呼和尖叫。

上午十一点钟，太阳升得很高，天空湛蓝，失去了风，砖红色的塑胶跑道散发着来自大地的温热，一轮一轮的光晕晃到身上，耳边的声音越来越远，王源感觉自己的身体终于没那么冷了。

 

9.

王源小学三年级的时候学校里组织郊游，整个级部坐着大巴一起出动，春风得意，阳光明媚，爆米花的香气和歌声一起从车窗外飘出来。  
大家下了车，由老师带着队去先去参观市科技馆，观看完两小时的免费科教片，然后再手拉手一起穿过马路进入市中心的人民公园。  
全班总共有42个人，老师牵她最喜欢的一个，其余的同学两个两个来，王源一个人站队尾，双手捧着妈妈塞进包里的干脆面吃。  
干脆面是红烩意大利面味，王源没吃过意大利面，只觉得好咸。  
公园正中心的湖里有鸭子游艇，小朋友上去要先穿救生衣，每位十元，老师每次带六个人下去，最后一船少了一个，王源站在岸边和老师挥挥手，“我晕水。”  
每一座城市都有一间人民公园，历史悠久，树木参天，种在公园中央的那棵百年老树需要六个小朋友才能环抱起来。  
春天玉兰花的花瓣谢了，树枝盘满翠绿的叶子，榆钱的叶子被风一吹就落了满地，有些飘到湖中央，再由驶过的船倾轧出的波纹一圈一圈荡回岸边。  
午饭是老师从学校带过来的三明治，外加一瓶玻璃瓶装鲜奶，表现好的人能再分到两块糖，王源那时候正长蛀牙，上星期刚去了牙科。  
吃过午饭大家围成一个圈进行才艺表演，女孩子唱歌跳舞，男孩子表演跆拳道。王源看到一半上厕所去了，在洗手间磨蹭了很久才出来。公园太大，返回时他迷了路，找到草地上的时候已经没有人了。  
他在原地等了十多分钟，中午日头有点晒，便不想等了，于是按照记忆里的路线一边按照路标向门口走一边向路过的人打听有没有看到一群小学生。  
“小朋友可要跟紧队伍不要掉队啊。”大人嘱咐他。  
“谢谢阿姨。”王源回答。  
最后在公园里的花卉区看到了老师的影子，王源走过去，依然站到队尾。  
老师想起什么似的转过头来让大家报数，王源等好久，报完42，老师咦了一声，问，王源你刚刚一直在这儿吗？  
站在前面的男同学举手坏笑，报告老师，王源刚刚去找他爸爸去了！  
周围同学也跟着展现灿烂的笑脸。  
王源一言不发，脸上没什么表情，打了个哈欠。  
他在书上看过，张大嘴巴的时候，鼓膜因为压强微微的凸出来，会短暂的失聪一两秒，外面的声音就听不到。  
老师嗔怪，教训小朋友不要乱讲话，一边吩咐大家乖乖听话排成四排，照完合照就要回学校了，到时候不要忘记写200字的春游作文。  
咔嚓，闪光灯亮一下，迎春花开了，连同王源的影子一起被留在相机底片里。  
傍晚王源回到家，妈妈问玩得怎么样。他摘下书包，想了想，说去了科技馆和公园，划了船，表演了节目，还拍了许多照片。  
妈妈问：开心吗？  
王源点点头，又摇摇头。

 

王源醒来时感觉睡了很长一觉，眼角发热，手一抬，发现手背上贴着胶布，胶布固定着针头，针头连接着吊瓶，药水只剩下了一瓶嘴。他不得不换了另一只手揉眼睛，才发现原来是哭了。  
他打量了四周一圈，发现自己在校卫生室，墙壁上贴着流感季节注意事项，外面有熙熙攘攘的说话声，好像有人磕破了腿。  
王源躺着回忆了两秒，只记得被人撞了一下就晕倒了，其余一概不记得了，正想着自己是怎么被送来的，门吱了一声，有人推门进来。  
王源和来人对上眼，是个女生，总觉得有点眼熟，但没想起来是谁。  
“醒了？”女生握着纸杯冲他笑了笑，自顾自坐到床头的凳子上，“喝点水吧。”  
王源稍微有点起床气，症状之一就是醒来后一段时间内不想说话。  
王源长得白，眼睛圆，适合扮可爱，但他睫毛长，不想说话的时候会微微垂下眼，睫毛的阴影覆盖着下眼睑，整个人的温度降下两分，可爱不见踪影，全身上下撒发着生人勿近的冷清。  
女生当然不知道这些，见自己递过去的水迟迟未接，只好尴尬地收回来放到床头柜上，声音比刚进来时小了几度，说那你口渴了再喝。  
话音刚落，这时候门又开了条缝，王源和女生一同抬头望过去，这次进来的是王俊凯。  
王俊凯手里提着一纸袋，进门时先看了吊瓶一眼，径直到王源身边后拿手背探了探他额头，又摸了摸自己的，“还有点热，明天继续。”说完才注意到旁边的女生，他看向王源，“你同学？”  
王源摇摇头。  
“药没了，我让医生拔针，你等我一下。”王俊凯把纸袋放到纸杯旁边，拉开窗帘后去门口喊了一声，没多久校医就进来了，女生起身站到了墙边。  
拔针的时候王源动了一下，导致有点回血，医生拿了块酒精棉让他长按一会儿，不要揉，结果血快把棉球浸透了才止住，移开一看，手背上鼓起一大块青。  
“坛子他们呢。”王源把棉球扔进垃圾桶，坐在床沿上穿鞋，终于开口。  
“谭……”  
“刚醒吗？他们刚走没一会儿，我让他们先去吃饭，等下我送你回家。”王俊凯说完，和王源交换一眼，一同看向刚才被打断的女生。  
女生欲言又止。  
王源只好收回目光，穿好鞋，拎起王俊凯放在床头的纸袋，抬头问他里面装的什么。  
校医务室的休息室在背阴面，后面就是学校后墙，打开窗帘后光也仅能照进来一道，半个巴掌宽窄的长条刚好落在王源脸上，光那么一晃，王源一觑眼。  
王俊凯突然定定地看了眼王源，接过纸袋，说了句没什么。  
“那走吧。” 王源穿上外套，把拉链拉到最顶，硬硬的抵住下巴。  
王俊凯走在前面，王源跟在他身后，直到走到门口，才突然想起一直被冷落的女生。他停下脚步，回身歪了歪头， “不好意思，请问你是？”  
“柳露……”女生声音低落。  
原来让齐岳牵肠挂肚的告白对象就是她啊。  
王源心里有了个大概，指了指食堂的方向，“齐岳他们应该去食堂了，你也早点去吃饭吧。”  
说完，跟上王俊凯的脚步，休息室的米黄色的木门敞开又重新合上。  
起床气的可怕之处就在于只要觑见一小点，就可以将当事人在此之前的所有基础印象全部推翻，并由内而外的翻出一个全新的认知。

 

风是真的很凉了，吹到额头上，脑神经也跟着发颤。  
王俊凯把后车窗关上，对看着窗外的王源说，感冒就不要吹风了。  
出租车驶到半路，王源突然开口，说其实不用回家，到时候还要找老师补假，很麻烦。  
王俊凯说已经让谭小川帮忙请好了，反正运动会不开课，回家休息也没什么。  
“我好像忘记带钥匙了。”王源象征性地摸摸口袋。  
“物业应该都有备份钥匙。”  
“我们那个小区很破的，物业不怎么管事。”  
“那去我家，现在让司机掉头还来得及。”  
“哦，想起来了，钥匙被我放到书包里了。”王源不想变得更麻烦。  
“还掉头吗？”司机从后视镜上问了一句。  
王俊凯将目光向王源折射去。  
“不、用、了。”王源一字一顿地说。  
其实这个人根本就是故意装作听不懂自己的不情愿吧。

距离王俊凯上次来自己家已经过了近两个月，再来时银杏的叶子已经开始慢慢的往黄色上褪了，流浪猫在门口的垃圾桶里翻找食物，听到来人的脚步腾地跳回灌木丛，藏了起来。  
年久失修的楼道很窄，王俊凯依然走在前面，六楼前停下，伸手过来，“钥匙。”  
看到王源摸索了半天书包最后从口袋中掏出钥匙时他也没说什么。  
“你下午不是还有比赛吗？我让谭小川替你。”走进门，王源坐在床沿上，看王俊凯进了厨房，又从厨房出来。  
“没米了，我还是订外卖吧。”  
“你不会还想熬粥吧。”  
“生病不都吃这个么。”  
王源深吸一口，“其实病人更需要的是安静的休息哦。”  
王俊凯好像没有听到，坐到王源对面的椅子上，“想吃什么外卖？”  
“……其实我不太饿。”  
“那吃米粉好了，”王俊凯三下两下拨弄好手机，“地址？”  
“市北区长青三路银河美地8栋1单元602。”  
“要等三十分钟。”  
“你不打算回学校了吗？”  
“唔，”王俊凯将视线从手机上移开，眼睛先落到王源身后的窗帘，不知道在盯着窗外看什么，过了一会儿才回过神，视线重新回到王源脸上，道，“上午的比赛你看了吗？”  
“看了。”  
“你觉得我跑得怎么样？”  
“不怎么样。”  
“那换作是你下午的比赛还会参加吗？”  
王源摇摇头。  
“所以。”  
“所以？”  
“我所做的只不过是你也会做的选择。”  
“你这个人真是……”  
“是什么？”  
“虚有其表、”  
“嗯？”  
“表里不一、人面兽心、狼心狗肺……”  
“我可是你堂哥。”王俊凯挑眉，露出一个得逞的笑。

王源想起友珍以前常说，一直装傻的人自以为可以保持头脑清醒，但其实是最不了解自己的人，正因为不知道想要什么不想要什么，所以把选择权交给别人。她还说，王源，你这么聪明，到底想要什么呢。  
王源只认同友珍说的前半句，但世界上清醒的人远没有她想象的那么多，如果把一切看得太清不会像现在这么快乐。  
而那些和自己不一样的人呢。那些即使站在镜子中看清镜子外面的自己并肆无忌惮地展示长处的那些人呢。  
王源倒嘶一口冷气，忍住想要再看一眼那个笑容的贪心，重新倒回床上，背对着王俊凯抓起手机来看。  
手机屏幕在他的手心里亮起又暗去，写在屏保上的歌词唱，“回忆是抓不住的月光，只要握紧就变暗。”

 

10.

外卖送达比预想中快了十分钟。  
王俊凯嘴上说是点了米粉，结果只点了一份，另外两盒白花花的全是熬得稀烂的白粥。  
“还不至于到吃流食的地步吧，”王源舀起一大勺吹一口，又稀稀拉拉地倒回去，“还有这黑乎乎的是什么，皮蛋？”  
“海参丁。”王俊凯从袋子里拿出单据看了看，接着扔进了垃圾桶。  
“海参啊。”王源再次舀起一勺，仔细端详了一番，声音不大不小，刚好穿进王俊凯耳中，“你不觉得吃海参，更像是为了以形补形么。”  
实在是让人忍不住想到两个月前屙在友珍婚礼饭桌上的那碗海参鲍鱼汤。  
“不客气。”王俊凯看了他一眼，慢条斯理地绰起筷子，夹了一大口米粉吃起来。  
王源讨了个没趣，化悲愤为食欲，面部狰狞地端起米粥喝了两大口，倒是让旁边的王俊凯停下来看了他好几秒。  
只见他放下筷子清清嗓子，语重心长道，别心急，有的男生发育就是比较晚。

 

王源胃口不太好，所以即使是以形补形对他也没什么吸引作用，不管吃什么到了嘴巴里就会变成苦的，这让他想到夏天里结在银杏上的白果，不知道味道是不是也这样。  
王俊凯看了眼他剩下的大半碗，没有说什么，盖好盖子后端进了厨房，告诉他晚上喝的话记得加热一下。  
王源正趴在床底下找充电器，刚刚手机自动关机，一甩手结果把充电线也掉进床缝里去了。  
房间自暑假开始移开所有家具进行过一次彻底的大扫除后现在又积了不少灰，王源好不容易够上来，结果眼也给迷了。  
王俊凯从厨房出来，就是看到王源坐在地板上揉眼睛的样子。  
“怎么了？”  
“眼睛进灰了。”  
“我看看，你先坐床上。”  
声音从头顶传来，王源感觉到对方温热的手心抓住了自己的胳膊。  
“揉揉就好了。”  
“把手拿开。”  
王俊凯站在王源面前，右手掌住王源的下颌让他微微抬起下巴，左手掀开王源的右眼眼皮，里面已经分泌了很多液体。  
他们在颤抖的睫毛间互相对视着。  
王俊凯低头小心翼翼地往他眼中吹了口气，王源的睫毛垂下来。  
“是飞虫。”他说。  
但他没有并说完，手已经从王源的脸上移开，步子没有动，两人脚尖对着脚尖，一副居高临下的姿态。  
“今天怎么哭了。”王俊凯问。  
“你也说了是飞虫。”王源低着头，视线停留在对方的球鞋上。  
“医务室的时候，”王俊凯重新抬起手，手心放到王源的头顶上，“醒来的时候，脸上的眼泪没擦干净。”  
“你也见到我爸爸了吗？”不知道为什么，在王俊凯开口前王源已经猜到了他接下来要说什么。

所以才会觉得自己可怜，不由分说地要送自己回家，立场坚定地要陪自己吃饭，不过是因为体贴的善解人意的无私奉献的性格作祟。  
王源很想问王俊凯要从一而终的保持这般的好心究竟累不累。  
但他只是笑了笑，做出一副轻松的表情，把没说完的话讲完，“但他怎么都不来找我，有双球鞋我看中好久都没钱买，作为补偿不过分吧。”  
“也不是不可以，”诧异只是从王俊凯眼底一闪而过，不留痕迹，他略微思索了一下，食指在王源头顶敲了敲，道，“所以作为你的复仇计划的知情人，得手之后我们五五分怎么样。”他笑起来。  
“他可是你叔叔。”王源不动声色地把王俊凯的手从自己头顶撇下来。  
“你不也是我堂弟么。”王俊凯笑着把手插回口袋。

 

夏天的时候似乎每天都睡不够觉，暑假的补习班早八点半开课，王源在迟到了几次被罚站之后迅速总结出了一条从家到少年宫之间最短最快的距离，成功在八点十分起床后仍能提前五分钟到教室，虽然再次被叫起来罚站的理由是在教室吃早餐。  
秋天不同，气温降下来之后，懒惰细胞也跟着被冷气流杀死了。所以即使到了中午惯例的午睡时间，王源却依旧很清醒。  
他站在窗边透过玻璃向外看去，王俊凯刚走出楼道，走得不紧不慢。  
王源想起输液时做的那个梦。  
除了梦到小学郊游的事情，梦里的后半段，他看到了爸爸。  
爸爸和他一起逛商场，鞋垫的橱窗里仍然摆着那双球鞋。售货员看到两个人站在外面看，主动走过来介绍说这双是当季最新款，买的人最多，总部配货却只一个码数配了两双，问王源是多少码。  
王源虽然没发育完，但脚却不小，平时穿44码。售货员去看了柜子里的存货，说可能仓库里还有最后一双，现在就可以去取。  
王源说不用了，其实自己喜欢的一直是旁边的另一双。  
售货员说，可那只是一 双拖鞋。  
拖鞋怎么了，也不看看什么家庭穿五百多块一双的拖鞋。

最想得到的和最终选择的之间总有这样那样的阴差阳错。  
只是梦醒了，他连拖鞋都没得。


	2. Chapter 2

11．

王源这场感冒来得及，退的时候却像大姑娘探情人儿，扭扭捏捏，一步三回头，怎么也走不利索。  
小区诊所成了他家与学校两点一线间的中转站，他搭公交提前一站下车，在街边买一袋刚出锅的糖炒栗子，边走边吃，拇指轻轻一按，捻开栗子壳，焦黄的果实滚进手心，只是青斑在手背上翻动，好像药水积聚而成的水湾。

可时间不等人，运动会后紧接着就是月考，班主任在班会上振振有词地讲要根据月考成绩重新划分座次，而座位又关系着接下来的小半年中是否可以上课溜小差，所以要想守住选择靠窗位置的自主权，王源不得不打起精神。  
坛子下课照常来找王源，王源还没记清全班人名字，他已经来去自如地和前门女生一个个招呼起来了。  
一坐下，他神神秘秘朝王源挤眉弄眼，问他知不知道高三数学组办公室都翻天了，一老师搞外遇，老公直接到办公室来闹，“正在状元楼吵着，卷子扬了一地，校长在市里开会呢，听说这会儿正往回赶，不过呢，”坛子扬眉，颇有些幸灾乐祸道，“他来了又能怎么办呢？”  
王源眼下刚喝了感冒冲剂，困得厉害，笔尖在练习册上划来划去，脸上全是无精打采的神色，敷衍地时不时嗯两声。  
“你不知道，看样子策划蛮久了哦，上午宣传栏都贴满那男的照片了，我去的时候全挤着人头，教务处的老刘拿着拖把往外赶学生，我挤过去一看，嚯，年纪也不轻了，长得倒是一表人才，怪不得那老师这么奋不顾身，瞧，照片还被我趁乱撕了一张下来……”  
坛子在那边自说自话地比划，王源低头对答案，选择题一共十五道，他红笔圈出来的是一片。  
“我给你看……”坛子往上衣口袋里掏。  
照片刚掏出来个角，王源不耐烦地挥挥手让他哪儿凉快哪儿呆着去，低头继续看错题解析上的“解”，笔尖还没来得及点上去，他听到有人叫自己，红色的一条长线扬着飞出卷子外。  
“王源！门口有人找！”  
王源向前门看去，坐第一排的女生指了指身后，他又顺着对方大拇指的方向转到后门，在狭窄的一道白光里，看到立在门口的王俊凯。  
一个不留神，中性笔滚到了地上。

王俊凯仍然那个样子，干净、挺拔、英俊，沉默时脸上带着生人勿近的疏离，连带着身后的光也沾上冷清的模样，王源走过去，心里坠进去两颗小石子儿，脸上却一如既往装着若无其事的样子。  
王俊凯来意明确，言简意赅，说已经帮他请好假了，让他进去收拾书包，等下一起走。  
“去哪里？”王源站着没动，心中腾起不好的预感。  
“奶奶今天过生日，我爸打电话让我和你一起去。”王俊凯错开王源的目光，往后退了一步，站到走廊对面的窗旁，“我在这里等你。”  
具体是什么不好的预感，王源说不上来，只觉得王俊凯主动来找自己总不会是什么好事，人就是这样，朝思暮想的人啊事儿啊真的来了，反而容易产生胆怯。  
这会儿坛子也挤过来了，看着王源收拾书包，嘟嘟囔囔地问他逃课怎么不带着自己。  
“我不知道，说奶奶生日。”将最后一支笔收进笔袋，才发现小圆珠已经磕掉了，王源盖上笔帽，又把面前的马克杯往坛子面前一推，“顺便帮我把杯子洗了，刚才泡冲剂，还没来得及刷。”  
这会儿上课铃快响了，外面活动的同学开始往里走，坛子不好再呆下去，跟着王源往外，紧挨着挤进来的人在一边发问，“你奶奶？前十几年也不见你给她过过生日啊？今儿这凑什么热闹……不过友珍去吗？友珍去的话，你就捎带上我嘛……”  
坛子话没说完，两人已经站到王俊凯面前了。  
王俊凯冲他点点头，算是打招呼，一面问王源东西都带齐了没有，坛子听了在一旁打岔，“啊？不是就请半天吗？”  
王俊凯被问得怔了一下，但谁也没察觉，他余光扫到王源，看到他正在低头研究假条，于是回坛子，“不是要月考了么。”  
王源低头端详着假条，王俊凯写的字和他这个人长得却是大相径庭，歪歪扭扭，狗爬似的，让人想笑，可他忍住了，转头看到坛子，问他怎么还不回去，又瞥到他校服口袋里露出的照片一角，伸手就去抽了出来，“这什么？怎么上学还带着照片？”  
坛子还想再说什么，上课铃恰时候响了，水房厕所楼道上的学生抡着腿往教室里冲，老师们不紧不慢从走廊尽头的办公室里走出来，跟在后头，“不要跑，不着急，等下你们几个先去趴黑板，做练习册第三道大题。”  
坛子不例外，听到声音，照片也顾不上，扔下句“记得带好吃的给我”便向自己班后门跑去了。  
王源被他撞的往旁边一侧，窗外骤然的一阵风吹来，本来还是反扣着的照片落到了地上，轻飘飘翻了过来。  
王源回神间，王俊凯已经先一步把照片捡起来。  
他拍拍王源后背，示意他往前走，照片夹在手上，被他不动声色地塞进了裤子口袋。  
走廊已经完全静了，两侧墙上平复焦虑情绪与宣传优秀学生的展板遥遥相映，转弯的白瓷瓦上贴着请勿喧哗的标语，楼道间落满太阳的光斑，随着风的脚步在地板上浮动。  
王源走下两格楼梯，深吸一口气，又停下来，转身，仰头，看跟在自己身后的王俊凯，他微微眯起眼，脸上的笑随着秒针的摆动而一帧帧散去。  
他吸吸鼻子，道，“奶奶根本就不是今天过生日吧。”

 

十点半，k301上的人并不多，王源在后排找到空位，招呼王俊凯也坐下。  
照片上男人的脑袋被打上巨大的红叉，王源对那张脸并不陌生，几星期前还在家门口见过，再近一点还出现在自己的梦中，两人一起去买了一双一无是处的拖鞋。  
王源想到这里，低头去看王俊凯的鞋子，发现他换了一双，自己在杂志上见过。  
“跟我像吗？”王源举起照片在自己脸侧，要王俊凯回答。  
“眼睛有一点，”王俊凯的视线从手机屏幕上抬起来，抽走照片，捏在手上打量，另只手拨出电话接通：“已经在车上了，不一定，你们先吃，不要等我……”他顿了一下，侧脸看向王源，说着“可能有点事”，一边挂断电话。  
玻璃外的世界逐渐和王俊凯看过来的脸重合，树木和建筑印上模糊的神色，王源看着那双眼睛，然后猛地拉开窗门，把那张脸推到一边去。  
“我不想去，”他仍然望着窗外，马路上到处都是疾驰的车，声音嘈杂，像乱了的电磁波，王源没有刻意放大声音，后面的话说出来的时候甚至希望王俊凯不要听到，“这点儿事没什么，你不用那么做的，我还有很多题没做。”  
他还想继续说点什么，但看着王俊凯，想要再继续的后续就都想不起来了，他不知道为什么这个人要怎么自作主张的替自己着想，他肯定不知道这只会加重自己的难堪。  
九龙路的站点马上到了，公交车自动报站，王源抱着书包从王俊凯面前挤过去走到后门，他握住手环向着王俊凯的方向摆摆手，“谢谢你，我下午再回校。”

 

纵然有独处的机会，心情总不至于是好的，感情和人生中的困窘相提并论，总有些不自量力的意味在里面，可是真的变成自己一个人，孤独的情绪却铺天盖地的袭来。  
王源揉揉眼睛，指缝里看到绿灯亮起，他跳下台阶，步子还没来得及迈，突然感觉领口被人从后面拽住，左脚踩空，直挺挺向后撞了上去。  
白色轿车鸣一声笛，几乎是擦着他的脚尖在面前呼啸而过。  
“想谢我就请我吃饭吧。”王俊凯扶正王源肩膀，拖着他的胳膊过马路，绿灯已经开始闪烁，他拉着他跑起来，在红灯点亮之前顺利抵达对岸，他的手还没松开，这么说道。  
王源这么听着，大脑有一瞬间空白，空着的手心下意识靠近心脏，那里跳得厉害，大概是刚跑过的缘故，咚咚咚像个鼓槌，马上就要擂破自己的胸口。

 

九龙路口右转是新建的新光大厦，刚开业那阵王源跟谭小川他们几个来过一次，六楼的游戏厅每次去都是人满为患，后来川阳路修路不方便，他们也就不来了。  
而电梯的数字走到5就停了，王俊凯先一步走出去，王源慢腾腾跟在后面。  
五楼是餐饮区，东南角是电影院，中心的位置摆了新上映电影的巨大复制模型，零星几个抱着小孩子的家长在那边合影，周四的商场实在是冷清。  
王俊凯走了半圈，停在拉面店前，说就这个吧。  
王源没胃口，但点了两份乌冬，他端过来给王俊凯，又去柜台取饮料。  
王俊凯又在那边讲电话，王源坐下的时候只听到几个字，下星期怎样怎样。  
王源只喝可乐，他咬着吸管，把加冰的那杯推给王俊凯，“太凉的话我再去要一杯。”  
“不用。”王俊凯交换似的把手机推过来，屏幕上是一周上映电影的排片，“选一个。”他蜷起食指在旁边敲了敲，带着不由分说的语气。  
王源感觉这就像被人带去看马戏团，以为破败的幕布下只有抛球的小丑，却没成想紧接着上台的不但有老虎翻跟斗，还有黑熊钻火球。虽然每一样都很残忍。  
而残忍的极点呢。带着这样的心情，他近乎矛盾的选了一部十二点开始的爱情喜剧。  
王俊凯只看了一眼便点了购票，他嚼着冰块，说时间有点紧，他先去取票，让王源在这里先等下，回来时手里多了两个汉堡。  
王源哑然失笑。

那电影并不好看，两人坐最后一排，后半场王源直接睡了过去，影厅没多少人，因此更冷。他醒来时发现王俊凯没了，自己身上却披着他的校服，手边的爆米花还剩下大半桶。  
手机这时候震了两声，他掏出来看，是友珍发来的消息，问怎么一回事。  
“什么怎么回事？”王源不知道她要讲哪件，紧接着又发了一句，“我现在和王俊凯在一起。”  
“奶奶最近不太好，所以生日提前过了，”友珍打字很快，“我知道，说好了他带你一起来。”  
“不是我爸的事？”王源的消息也发出去了，才看到她后半句。  
“你爸又怎么了？”  
“……所以你不知道？”  
“他又去找你了？”  
“这倒没有，不过我也不知道算不算更糟糕。”  
“怎么回事嘛！”  
王源还在想怎么解释，王俊凯回来了，王源下意识地暗灭手机，发现这时候屏幕的光变得很亮，里面的男女主角开始拥吻。  
具体吻了多久，王源讲不出，手机震得他手心发麻，王俊凯倒是津津有味地看到屏幕暗掉才走回位子上，问他要不要去洗手间，现在人很少。  
王源点头，贴着王俊凯身前挤过去，闻到对方身上洗衣液的味道。  
王源洗了把脸，去影厅外面给友珍回电话，流水账一样理着直到刚才发生的一切，吃了什么饭，看了什么电影，和盘托出，上午谭小川讲的那些八卦断断续续的在脑袋里串起来。  
“所以他是临时改的想法？”王源不确定，问友珍。  
“不然嘞，怎么说也是你哥嘛，我们这代都是独生小孩，以后能相互照应的还不是彼此。”  
可是这种事明明最不想让他知道。王源一面觉得丢脸，同时又很漠然，他下意识抗拒接收爸爸的讯息，可总有人先他一步，只是心里想的这些总不能同友珍讲，于是他转移话题，问奶奶身体怎么样。  
“前段时间摔了一跤，去医院住了小半个月，就你感冒那段时间啦，最近查出来心脏又有点问题，老人家年纪大了总担心这个那个，所以要提前过生日，其实根本没什么问题，再说她现在不是搬回来了么，住大伯买在青山的那个房子，我去医院看她，提到小凯转去和你一个学校，不知怎么被她记住了，”友珍一顿，“喂，你不会生气吧。”  
“我该生气吗？”王源笑笑。  
“算了，这些你通通都还是不要管了，想来就来，不想来就不来，我讲你请不下假来就好。”  
“嗯，你还好？”王源又问。  
“就那样。”友珍笑笑。  
挂上电话，王源掏出电影票，发现距离结束还剩下十分钟，他坐在门口的长椅上等王俊凯出来，旁边有同样在等人的人，过往匆匆行走的人，抓娃娃机的人，站在机器前取票的人。  
头顶的灯光一缕一缕的穿过水晶珠子，折射成七彩的光，王源仰头望着，想世界上哪有想来就来想走就走的好事，如果自己能继承到爸爸身上一点点的洒脱，也不至于在这里纠结什么责任不责任。

 

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

12．

宣传栏的照片早已经清理干净，通往教学楼的中心道上却连片叶子都没有，梧桐仍是颓败的，好像什么都没有发生过。加上中间休的周天，开学后的月考一考就是两天半，搞得考试不像考试，休假不像休假，倒像熬过头的中药包，拎起来全是渣。  
王源中午在餐厅遇到齐岳和陈唯明，运动会结束后几个人一直没机会聚到一起，坐下时他俩提了一嘴，说那女老师已经被停职了。  
“文科班的老师嘛，我们班主任还去帮忙代了两节课，回来臭骂我们一通，讲人家现学微积分都会比我们考得好，神经，也不看看那是尖子班，入学考试分数线都要再往上数五十分的人，跟我们比什么。”  
“分数不是问题，有钱谁都能上。”坛子眼明手快夹过王源盘子里的鸡排。  
“你以为谁都和你爸一样有钱啊！”齐岳啧了声。  
“那我不是也没上么，”坛子不以为意地挥挥手，“这年头，有钱也买不着关系哈。”  
“哎，你们快看电视那人，像不像照片上那个！”陈唯明突然指着食堂电视说。  
王源本就在一旁心不在焉吃着，听到声音条件反射地抬头看，27寸见方的屏幕上正在播当地新闻，市领导下乡慰问，群众热烈欢迎，走在正中央的正是自己的大伯，身穿黑色西装，风度翩翩。  
“我靠，还真像……”坛子想起什么想摸口袋，摸了半天一拍脑门，“我还撕了照片的，不然……”  
“肚子没那么大啦。”齐岳失望地摇头。  
兄弟能不像么。王源腹诽，心里觉得讽刺，筷子戳着盘子里挑出来的豆芽菜，满目疮痍，再抬头却换了幅笑脸，面对三人呲出八颗大白牙，“再看看，我和他们像不……？”  
“像屁啦。”其余三人哈哈大笑，想也不想地异口同声鄙夷他。  
王源耸耸肩，也跟着咧嘴，表情愈发诡异，不知道承认那照片上的是人自己老子他们又是什么反应，但他还是忍住了，觉得何必自找麻烦，这么想着，他漫无目的地扫视餐厅，运气好，还真让他看到王俊凯。  
王俊凯鼻梁上架一副细框眼镜，两手端着托盘，身旁是平日里一直和他走一起的男生，两人似乎在找位子，恰好过道上有人起身，他们坐过去，不一会儿又过来一个女生，坐在对面，男生把饮料递给她，王俊凯打了个招呼，继续低头吃饭。王源记得那女生的脸，脑袋里和堂哥朋友的女朋友连上线。  
王俊凯应该喜欢马一然那种女生。王源想象，黑长发，白皮肤，四肢修长，像匹小马，矫健活泼。至于活泼嘛，王源拿不准，他更倾向于对方喜欢喜欢安静型。不过都不好说，他最后找个金发碧眼的自己也管不着。

那天奶奶的生日王源终究是没参加，电影结束后王俊凯走出来，当着王源的面接了电话，面不改色地说学校里临时有事脱不开身，改天再去看奶奶。大伯母的声音从听筒里传来，王源听到她问是不是出国的事。  
王俊凯嗯了声，指指挤在电梯口的人，和王源交换一个眼神，两人默契地走去扶梯。  
这个点扶梯上的人竟也不少，声音嘈杂，再后面的话王源听不到了，也没有探究的心思，他唯一奇怪的是自己内心是否过于平静了，甚至有些如释重负的轻松，而下一秒就反应过来，自己这份喜欢无疾而终，是早就认命了的事情。  
他回头看一眼王俊凯，对方也正在看他。  
“等下你回校吗？”王源仰着脸问。  
“随便走走吧。”王俊凯摇摇头，说着往下迈了一阶，站到王源的身侧。

他们也真的是随便走走而已，进去书店，王俊凯站在漫画区翻了半天，王源想起药还没吃，去外面接了杯温水，掏出冲剂，撕开袋子仰头倒进了嘴里。  
窗外深秋的气味更浓了，药的苦味他也已经习惯，校服的拉链顶住他的喉咙，浅浅的戳刺那里，他心里混沌，讲不清楚究竟是什么滋味。  
结账时王俊凯过来找他，问有没有什么想买的一起付钱，王源才发现他怀里揣的是正经参考书。  
“不是已经打算出国了吗。”在大脑做出决断前，话已经脱口而出，王源想闭嘴已经迟了。  
王俊凯怔了一下，突然就笑了，还笑得很欢，脸颊漾出很浅的两道纹路，像只橘皮大猫，收银台扫码的工作人员抬头朝这里看了两眼，一脸狐疑。王源被笑得尴尬，好像这消息是自己偷听到的一样，明明是他讲那么大声，装作没听到才奇怪吧。  
不过既然问了，索性也就问开：去哪里，要学什么专业，什么时候走，去多久，打不打算长久留下，王源打着关爱亲属的幌子，一股脑都问了出来。  
王俊凯却捡着问题选择性回答：去美国，地理吧，都不一定，其余一并用微笑带过，十分狡猾。  
当然他也问王源，你呢，想好要学什么专业了吗。  
“袋子五毛一个。”收银员的声音在这时插进来。  
“不用了，谢谢。”王俊凯接过书。  
“装我这里吧。”王源主动背过身，颠了颠书包。  
王源听到拉链拉开又合上，他干笑两下，难得没有逃避：“我？再说吧，还没想好，不着急，还有一年多呢。”  
关于这个话题，王俊凯没再追根究底，不需要他关心的事情不去关心是正常的，而直到上了出租车，王源才想起来问王俊凯打算接下来去哪里。  
“去银河美地，师傅，前面左转绕常州路走吧，那边红灯少。”王俊凯嘱咐完司机，看一眼欲言又止的王源，似乎是想拍他的头，但他却只是伸过手，把王源那边的车窗升上，若有所思道，“不如晚上的饭你也一道请了吧。”  
“哈？”  
“我妈没在家。”王源错愕着，听出了无辜的曲调。

 

王源还在漫游中，陈唯明踢了他一脚，问他听到了没有。  
“什么？”王源回神，思绪断掉，看着齐刷刷照过来的三双眼睛，不明所以。  
“想什么那么出神，叫你好几声，”齐岳起身收拾餐盘，“听说下周开始体育课调了，一周只能轮一节。”  
“靠，怎么不调音乐，音乐组的陈老师你们知道吧，也不知道我哪里得罪他，一上他课就让我起来唱歌。”坛子跟上去，愤愤不平。  
“给你个机会展示才艺还不好，”陈唯明幸灾乐祸地笑，“我们想求还求不来呢。”  
“滚！你们又不是不知道我五音不全！”  
王源走在最后面，前面几个人打打闹闹，室内光线明亮，晃得他睁不开眼，放好餐盘，回头朝王俊凯的方向看了眼，对方似乎等了他很久，因为自己一转过身，他已经挥起了手。  
王源做贼心虚地摸摸鼻子。  
“你哥？他不是都去小食堂么？”坛子凑过来，顺着王源的目光看过去。  
“换口味了呗。”王源收回目光，把坛子推到齐岳身旁。  
“你们最近关系好点了？”却显然低估了坛子的吨位，对方下盘稳固，岿然不动。  
“我们关系什么时候不好了。”  
“之前游泳馆的时候你不是为了躲他？”  
“这都多久的事了……”  
“看吧，这就一次，还有运动会那次也不太正常。”  
“神经，想多了你。”  
“上星期你真的去给你奶奶过生日？”  
“不然呢，怎么又扯到这儿了。”  
“我晚上可在小区门口碰到你哥了，”坛子一副你奈我何的表情，补充道，“还有你。”  
“放屁，他在我家吃完饭就走了……”王源话讲到一半，说不下去了。  
“唉，”坛子见状，语重心长拍拍他肩膀，“我说王源，你以后可千万别当革命分子，照你这套两句话底裤就被扒不剩的尿性，这不是为解放事业添乱么你。”  
王源皱着眉，无话可说。  
“不过呢，我也没觉得有什么不好，说实在的，王源，我也就拿你当哥儿们才跟你说几句交心的，小学时候你就独来独往的，搞得我总怀疑你心理变态，后来谁知道咱俩能搭上伙儿呢，当然了，这里面肯定也有我奉献精神在嘛，但朋友哥们儿什么的，有些事情做起来终究没立场，兄弟姐妹，稍微沾上一点点血缘关系就要更亲的，以前友珍帮你摆平这个那个，现在换成你哥，这不正好么。”  
“哦？所以是正好把友珍让出来给你对么。”王源笑容森冷。  
“嗨，”坛子打一哆嗦，猛地朝王源背上拍了一掌，夸张地笑，“不然怎么能说咱俩是哥们儿呢！”  
“滚。”王源面无表情地一脚踹过去。  
坛子侧身一闪，灵活躲过，扭动着肥大的身躯跑向走远了的齐岳和陈唯明身旁。  
可是王源不得不承认，坛子说的没错，自己和王俊凯的关系的确在不知不觉间递进，他以为所谓的克制住感情，只要不去想不去看就可以了，可是好像不管自己怎么回避，对方总能找到借口，跻身而入，让自己前功尽弃，如此这般，对方的无知无觉对比着自己的刻意而为，让他的努力在对方的天赋面前如此不值一提，这让他懊恼，好像是为了提醒他，他连放弃都没有资格。

 

秋天的温度说降就降了，一夜过后，银杏染成浓墨重彩的金黄，王源早上起来在卫生间里呵出了入秋以来的第一口白气，临时想起该把柜子最底层的毛衣找出来洗洗了。  
妈妈这两天回来很晚，早上又睡过头，厨房里隔夜的鸡汤结了一层凝固的白脂，王源热了杯牛奶，又从冰箱里翻出两片硬邦邦的吐司，相互就着对付完早餐。  
有关爸爸的事情他几次想提起，但还没想好用什么语气，于是作罢。  
拎着书包往外冲的时候他听到妈妈在卧室里叫：“你哥的书你带了没有！”  
“在书包里！”王源大喊着应，“砰”地甩上门，紧接着楼道响起咚咚咚的跑步声。  
“路上注意安全！”一分钟后妈妈的声音例行出现在六楼窗边。

世界上似乎确实存在着这样的定律，每一次做出郑重其事的选择后，人生所给予的回应都是相反的结果。减肥期的应酬从来都是最多的，决定攒钱后的花费总是层出不穷，终于下决心不再对某人抱有爱的期待，却开始不间断的在每一天偶遇。  
百科上把综上所述统一归类为墨菲定律，拿现成的例子举：合并后的体育课，王源好巧不巧的和王俊凯撞在了一节。  
王源得知这个消息时的第一反应是好笑，笑完了更多的是无奈，想问老天早干嘛去了，自己的心理建设体系已经完全成熟了再一次次创造机会试图摧毁，这不是把人当猴耍么。  
不过一起就一起了，看两眼也不亏。王源这么说服自己，跟着大部队来到操场，结果看到两班列队后稀稀拉拉的男生，顿时又傻眼了。  
前两年市教育局里联合足球队发展足球特长，二中第一个做出表率，特意请了省里的教练来培训，王源每天大课间检查卫生，都能看到球场上穿着统一训练服练球的特长生们，所以相较过于豪华的足球场，二中的篮球场仅仅维持普通水平就已经略显寒酸。  
而文科班好不容易凑几个男的，唯独狂热篮球的，却苦于人数过于稀少而组不起队，往常上体育课跟理科班结对子一起打，能占四个篮板，新课表不知道怎么排的，偌大体育场只有这两个班，这群人不知怎么却认起生来，不好意思主动约人家高三生，说是怕打出个好歹。  
这么僵持着，不知谁提了一嘴对面有王源堂哥在，一时大家竟一致举推选了王源当说客，威逼利诱他不许浪费珍贵的体育课。  
王源现在对和王俊凯单独相处这事儿有点心情复杂，尤其是在谭小川点明后。他当然希望两人关系变好，若能有机可乘当然是最好不过，可谭小川那里的“变好”，还不是因为血缘的纽带上天生的亲密？王源正因为意识到这个，所以更加矛盾，血缘只会让他们之间变得更不纯粹。  
而且王俊凯根本不打篮球，他在网球场，脱了校服，里面穿一件灰色圆领卫衣，让人看了发冷。王源不情不愿挪到那里的时候，身后全班男生的殷切目光已经快把他盯穿了。  
王源深吸一口气，开口：“哥。”

王俊凯跟体委讲完话，男生们高喝了一声连蹦带跳奔回篮球场。  
“那你呢，”他抛着网球走向坐在阴凉里的王源，“不一起去打？”  
“怕我技术太好，风头太盛被人嫉妒。”王源本想说医生不建议他做激烈运动，话到嘴边，临时改了口，但他球确实打得好，也不算谎话。  
“又感冒了？”王俊凯却动作一滞，一把兜住球。  
“……”王源怔住，什么嘛，他自暴自弃地抓了抓头发。  
球又开始在地上弹了，跳起，接住，跳起，接住。  
又来了，对方发自内心的体贴又来了，就像那颗网球一样，只要有力作用，就会一直运动下去。所以在对这样的关心形成免疫之前，王源的语气不自觉带上了类似恳求、类似命令的成分。  
“你朋友等你好久了，不用管我。”王源看向他的身后，错开那双眼睛。  
王俊凯沉默着打量他，然后点了点头，说“好”。  
他将球收进口袋，转身往网球场走，走出两步又停下，转回来。他杵着网球拍，手心转动手柄，网拍在空中转出一个球形。  
“又怎么了？”王源吸吸鼻子。  
王俊凯好整以暇地笑，声音不大，却一字一句传进王源耳朵，他说没什么，眼睛亮得令人发颤，“就是觉得每次见你，你好像都在赶我。”

 

tbc.


	4. Chapter 4

13.

具体要怎么形容，一下很沉静，一下又很汹涌的感觉，王源想到海。  
触目所及，是海，泛光的水波，翻滚的泡沫，水，碧绿的泳池，时隐时现的臂膀，脸，浸润的头发，漆黑的瞳孔。  
王源迷迷糊糊摸了把脸，一手湿，顿时醒了。  
窗前站着一个模糊的身影，玻璃开了半扇，风夹杂着细密的雨丝，一齐横斜着吹进来，似乎下了有些时候，被子也湿了大半。  
“妈。”王源卷着被子撑起身。  
“七点了还不快滚下来！”黑影转身，大手一挥，拎着王源后颈把他提溜起来。  
王源打了一喷嚏，挠挠头，望着妈妈潇洒离去的背影，猜测这个梦的隐喻，或许是提醒自己找一只泳圈。

 

月考成绩在教务网上做了小范围公布。所谓的小范围，不过是每名学生只能查询到自己的成绩而已，至于年级全市这种大规模的，要等班主任私发小纸条。而所谓保护隐私，不过是摘掉责任人，换一种你知我知的公开方式。  
男生堆在后门对排名，讨论的中途开始互扔手中的成绩单，纸条被揉成一团，变成空中无足轻重的降落物。  
王源去储物柜里摸手机，挤过他们的时候被勾住脖子：“哎，王源，听说到这学期都有次出游机会，你问问你哥，是真的不。”因为体育课，全班人都知道王源在高三有个很顶用的堂哥。  
王源一趔趄，架开男生手，“想什么呢，高二还搞外出活动，你以为年级主任和你一样疯。”  
“往年都有，这可是高二历史传统。”  
“那你紧张什么，”王源耸耸肩，“再说他这学期转学来的，问我都比问他有用。”  
“可我们上面这级去年就没去成。”有人插话。  
“往年高三还不参加运动会啊，今年不是也争取了。”  
“据说上面这级新换的学生会长特牛逼。”  
“你的意思是？”  
“我们不行，但可以让上头带着造反啊！”话音刚落，男生们齐齐把目光投向了王源。  
手机开机后显示还有百分之五的电，等待信号恢复的间隙，未读消息一条条震动，王源还没来得及看，猛然抬头，却发现自己成了包围圈的扫射中心，“看我干嘛，学生会长是谁我都不知道。”  
“可是——”  
王源心里一咯噔，当下有种不好的预感。  
“——你哥和他很熟哦！”男生们嬉笑着发出一阵嘘声。  
预感成真，心里的那块石头反而落到了实处，王源长吁一口气，低头点开未读记录，顶着小马宝莉的头像连发一串消息：王牌导师马雪峰，多年担任一线教学工作，独掌马式教学理论，……，授课一星期，提分三十起，现针对高中数学特设辅导课，前十名拨打热线电话者可享受八折优惠，联系电话：189xxxx3619……  
消息还继续往上滚，依次出现：哦不好意思发错了，帮我爸打广告呢，你来么，听说你们刚月考完，这次考几分？来吧来吧，上次都说了给你免费，别人想占便宜还没机会呢……的内容。  
王源侧着身，躲开来自身后男生们的攻击，一面往座位上走，低头给马一然回信息：大姐，你爸的名额就是被你用来这么浪费的嘛？  
没想到马一然却直接打了电话过来：“叫谁大姐呢，这周末上午开课，高新区华融写字楼这里，旁边是金光大厦，哦，不是你们区的那个金光，你坐地铁到二号出口，不认识路就上网搜搜，算了，直接让你哥带你过来得了，听到了没？”  
“他去干嘛？”王源一顿，靠在桌子上，眯着眼看对面那教学楼走廊上贴的高考倒计时牌。  
“送你啊。”马一然一幅理所当然的语气。  
“我又不是白痴……”王源话未说完，手机叮铃响了一声，电量彻底消耗完毕，自动关机。  
停在早上的雨这时候又开始下了，天空阴沉，行政楼前的国旗被提前降下来，导致目光所及，只能看到光零零天线样的金属杆，因为水迹，闪着冷冷的光。  
倒计时牌上的三位数字，在逐渐变成如同雾一样庞然的雨中变得模糊，王源放下手机，有些焦躁地挠了挠头。

 

连喝三天鸡汤后，王源的感冒终于有了见好的苗头，征兆之一便是抢完坛子面前的辣子鸡后不再呛得鼻涕直流。虽然用坛子的话来说，这是自杀式理疗法，也称以毒攻毒。  
校医务室的医生开了最后一星期的药，并嘱咐王源多喝热水，惹得前脚刚看完生理痛的女生回头朝这边看了一眼，王源恶作心起，特意捻了个兰花指，冲女生粲然一笑，结果回头就撞见不知什么时候出现在身后并一脸毛骨悚然的陈唯明。  
“身体还没好利索，怎么精神又出毛病了。”陈唯明打一哆嗦，抖掉胳膊上起的鸡皮疙瘩。  
“想你想的呗。”王源故意恶心他，捏着嗓子凑过去，“你又怎么了，莫非也是想我害的相思病？”  
“我觉得我性向还是蛮正常的哦。”陈唯明不以为意的拉开空着的椅子，没注意到一旁突然怔愣的王源。  
“医生，就开点板蓝根行吗，我怕别的喝了老睡觉。”陈唯明把体温计掏出来，对着灯管看了眼，递过去，头却扭向王源，“对了，坛子这次不知道拜了哪方文曲星，进步了十好几名，逮住个人就死命炫呢，刚还问我看没看见你，你小心点，他那个德性，你得先准备好两筐马屁才能放过你。”  
王源干笑两声，“那惨了，就我得去补数学。”  
“哎？你考砸了？”陈唯明有点惊讶，随即没皮没脸地笑，“那可能真是想我想的。”  
“呵呵。”王源朝陈唯明肚子捶了一拳，甩下一句“你还是先去看看眼科”，扬长而去。

晚自习的班车晚了十分钟，从高架桥开始堵的长龙一路绵延到中心街道。雨一下直到傍晚才停，司机上车后掐灭烟，说长江路和珠江路的交叉口出了车祸，有人闯红灯，一连追尾了好几辆车，“那边的路早就该修了，不出点事是没人管的。”  
去年还是前年的时候妈妈再次提了买车的打算，这个想法第一次摆到台面上时王源刚升初中，二中的初中部和高中部并没建在一起，位于完全相反的北面市郊，因为划片择校，校车开到中心就已经是极限了，但想要念升学率最高的二中，从初中部直升是最简单的方式，考试的话，王源也是没问题的，不过大家总会更倾向于更稳妥的方式，所以纠结一番后决定还是先转到初中部，用借读的形式。  
王源那时候也很想家里买车，多少有点虚荣心作祟，而且男孩嘛，对这些总是要更感兴趣些。后来搁置下来是因为妈妈体检查出一个小肿瘤，良性，手术后也只住了两周，保险报了大部分钱，但之后却都没再提买车的事。上次重新提起来，妈妈兴致倒是不小，主要是公司同事推荐，周末带着两人去看了，只能说性价比还成，王源以为就这么定了，妈妈却临时反悔，讲还是算了，为了表达歉意，回去请了同事一顿。后来王源不经意提起这件事，妈妈说当时忘记考虑你马上就要念大学了。

王源回到家，发现妈妈已经准备好夜宵。  
是用打包盒精心准备过的、过于丰盛的、剩菜剩饭。王源走过去拨弄了一下打包盒，加热后又冷却的水汽凝聚成液体，晕开锦福楼的字样。  
王源在记忆中搜索有关这三个字的相关讯息，直到追溯到友珍婚礼上那位一直吹嘘自己女儿找了某某书记儿子当老公的阿姨，“能在锦福楼摆上一席那才叫气派”大概的话。  
而眼前的妈妈终于剪掉她烫坏的发尾，门口挂着从未见过的大衣，空气中弥散的若有似无的桂花香气，遮掩着平静深处透露的诡异。  
王源捻起一只叉烧包，还是温的。他漫不经心地问，“妈，你借高利贷啦？”  
理所当然的收获一记爆栗。  
妈妈没有要解释的意图，王源在干嚼了两个叉烧包后，清了清嗓子，好像斟酌很久，问她是不是真的谈恋爱了。  
“怎么讲？”妈妈只是正了正身子，换了个更舒服的姿势。  
“上次跟你讲电话，一听就是在外面和人吃饭。”  
“那都多久了。”  
“所以问你是不是真的。”  
“你怎么想？”  
“又不是我找老公。”  
“那找到了也算你半个爸。”  
“没有我都活得好好的，再多半个也没差。”在此之前王源以为这是件很容易接受的事，真的谈论起来了，却发现自己不自觉的带上抗拒的意味。  
“不过你开心就好。”王源及时刹车，试图亡羊补牢。  
“小鬼，其实我只是升职了而已。”妈妈神秘莫测地笑了笑。  
“那之后我还见过一次他。”沉默了半晌，王源重新开口，“唔，我爸，上了我们学校宣传栏。”  
王源忽略了具体事件的起因经过，着重复述了关于老师的处理结果，他拿捏着轻描淡写的语气，好像只要这么说就能置身事外。  
“照片你要看吗？好像我们又不怎么像了。”最终他决定快刀斩乱麻，潦草收了尾。  
“那是当然，你要像他我早把你丢掉了。”妈妈说着，起身把餐盒拢了拢，只夹了几筷子的炒牛河被她扫进垃圾桶。  
她把打包好的垃圾丢到门口，回来时停在连接客厅与厨房的走廊的黑影里，打了个哈欠，尾音带着疲倦，“他搬回涪城了，一直住在荷花巷旁边的一个棋牌室。”说完没了动静。  
而正当王源吃完最后一只虾饺准备刷牙睡觉时，却发现妈妈仍然站在那里。  
“吃完了？把这边的灯泡换上。”  
“干嘛刚才不说。”王源拖着椅子过去，踩到上面。  
“我心情好。”妈妈仰着头，递过灯泡。  
王源同样仰着头，在昏暗中，指腹摸到内圈的螺纹，然后沿着那纹路将灯泡拧上，一圈又一圈。  
“这边的灯就没开过。”他说。  
“我发现你长高了。”妈妈回答。

妈妈和世界上大部分妈妈一样，唠叨，焦虑，多疑，伴有洁癖和永远过不去更年期，但她也和王源开没大没小的玩笑，模仿电影电视里外国人和孩子交朋友的模样，平衡身份转换间的压迫与平等。  
而不知道从什么时候起，和妈妈的对话间明显带上了大人的痕迹，甚至再往前数几个月好像还不是这样的，她依然什么都讲，却毫无将困扰分之王源一份的迹象，她似乎很享受母亲的身份，以此来捍卫自己身为成年人的权威。可是妈妈总是让他自己选择，这部分的不负责任又和爸爸旗鼓相当。  
拥有自主权其实是一件很麻烦的事，王源一直认为自己是享乐派，不想凭一己之力摸索人生经验，如果人生只有两条路，他会一直选择更宽阔平坦的那条。妈妈把这些事情一股脑丢给自己，寓意让自己快快成长，这无疑让长大这个词等同于受难。  
虽然这种想法并不成熟，而且有些狭隘，但在他眼里，“长大”确实是更近似带着青春光晕和悲剧色彩的混合物。

 

而关于妈妈升职这件事带来的后续让人振奋，冲淡了王源关于长大成人的思考，以致于直到周六，他接到来自王俊凯的电话时毫无心理准备。  
那时候他正在商场买鞋，妈妈指着货架上的限量款，确认这是否就是他一直想要的那双。王源盯着那双鞋看了几秒钟，摇了摇头，“这双好多人穿，已经烂大街了。”他说完，指尖偏移十五度，指向旁边平平无奇的另一双，“既然都是烂大街，还不如烂得更彻底一点。”  
就在导购找来王源的尺码时，他划开手机，听到听筒对面的王俊凯问，明天七点半在地铁站见行不行。

 

那些一下很沉静，一下又很汹涌的感觉又来了。

 

tbc.


End file.
